A Hero The Galaxy Needs
by Time-Phantom
Summary: The council has declared Shepard rouge and now he must clear his name and find away to unite the galaxy against the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

"It's new day Shepard", "with the technology from the collector base it will insure human dominance from the Reapers and beyond"! The Illusive man proclaimed

"Human dominance or just Cerberus?" Shepard questioned

"Their one and the same I've never hidden this from you." "You have to be excited about the possibilities."

"Don't try and spin this to me!" Shepard cut in "I kept that base to fight the Reapers, half the crew was lost and three of my squad mates are dead". "If you do anything with that tech other than fight the Reapers I'll take you down and every Cerberus base I find!" Shepard

The Illusive man now annoyed at Shepard's threats and accusatory tone. "Don't be short sighted, don't let fool idealism blind you to the big picture." He said while he stood up and walked toward Shepard. "With my resources and your skill we can defeat any threat to humanity we need each other." The Illusive man reasoned.

"Joker cut connection" said Shepard done with the illusive man's preaching.

_**Six weeks after the collector base was captured for Cerberus, Commander Shepard has delayed the Reaper invasion now has to combat a threat from the galaxy he has sworn to protect. But the Reapers are still out there…**_

"Stealth systems disengaged "exhaled Joker "Next time commander don't have the ship fly into a pirate ambush."

"I was supposed to know that that beacon was a trap right?" Said Shepard sarcastically

"The main engines have been damaged "EDI said robotically

"Well that's wonderful so we stay here and wait for more pirates to show up when they realize that their ships haven't come back great plan." Joker said sarcastically

"EDI are we in any danger of another attack?" Shepard asked

"Scans show that there are no ships in the Normandy's vicinity, I suggest that repairs be made before we leave the system."

"Message Ken in engineering and tell him to start on those repairs" Shepard sighed

As Shepard made his way from the bridge to the elevator he looks at Jacob Taylor who looked a little on edge.

"Got something on your mind." Shepard asked

"Isn't it a little strange that almost every system we visit or settlements we land on we get attacked and the how the ships been acting strange."

"Jacob we've been taking out any Blood pack, Eclipse and Blues Suns bases we've found since coming back from the collector base and if you remember Jacob the Normandy did take a beating." Shepard said dismissing Jacob's worries

"I know we've made some enemies but that doesn't explain why pirates and mercenaries have been able to track the Normandy! "

"Jacob relax we've been in the Traverse pirates are everywhere and besides since humanity got a seat on the council it's getting more difficult for them to work out here so they attack a high risk target like the Normandy they're desperate." Shepard answered trying to assure his friend

"I hope your right commander."

Jacob walked off but his words stuck with Shepard" are we being is tracked if so by whom?" Shepard was in his quarters now, thinking about the last six weeks. Taking the collector base and saying good bye to the team. They had dropped Samara off on Illium but not before she promised that she would have to kill Shepard next time they meet as dictated by the Justicar code, Miranda got reassigned to the collector base, Jake and Kasumi left around the same time both with out good byes. His thoughts about the team lead him on to think about the ones who didn't make it. Thane died helping Shepard fight the human/reaper hybrid, Grunt lead the distraction team but was fatally hit before the doors shut and Mordin never made it back to the ship. But dwelling on it won't bring them back he'll just have to what he always does when he loses people on a mission to do better for them.

"Bridge to Shepard you've got a message from TIM, patching it through to the com room."

"The Illusive man wishes to speak with you" EDI backed up as she usually does for joker

Before Shepard got up he notices a message from Ashley Williams who has not messaged for weeks with the subject entitled IMPORTANT. Shepard made a mental note to look at the message later; the Illusive man hasn't sent a message in person for months, whatever he wanted it must have been serious.

**_

* * *

_**

"Shepard you are a shinning example of our species, you are a symbol of our courage, strength and determination." Said the Illusive man while lighting a cigarette

"I know you didn't call just to stroke my ego what do you want?" Shepard questioned

"You have become you much of a risk" the Illusive man said taking a puff of his cigarette

"The council has quietly declared you a rouge spectre and I've put up a bounty for you."

"So you're the one whose been giving away our location" demanded Shepard

"Yes and no I leaked your position to mercs and pirates to take you in alive and deliver you to a Cerberus location" he said taking in another puff

"The Alliance has been able to track you via your messages to Ms. Williams and unfortunately I must wash my hands of you. Any continued association with you will be damaging to our cause." The Illusive man said as he put out his cigarette.

"So the council thinks I've gone rouge, the Alliance has been tracking me and you've hung me out to dry!" Shepard shouted

"I guess I'm not surprised, I knew you would betray me eventually." "What happened to be being an example for humanity and us needing each other" Shepard mocked

"Be grateful I told you anything at all, we are discovering new technology from the collector base all the time; Humanity doesn't need you anymore you've played your part." The Illusive man said smirking at Shepard's obvious frustration.

"You son of a bitch, I'm not letting this go and when I find you won't be smirking then!" Shepard shouted now in the face of the holographic image of The Illusive man.

"Very well but let's see if you can get out of the Traverse with the Alliance circling in on your location as we speak."

"How long?" Shepard barked

"Five minutes, good luck Shepard" The Illusive man said coldly as the connection cut.

"EDI how are the engine repairs going." Shepard said walking out of the comm. room.

"They are not at one hundred percent entering FTL or a Mass Relay could damage them further."

"Damn it we don't have time we need to leave the Traverse." Shepard shouted

"What's going on Shepard?" Jacob asked

"The councils declared me a rouge spectre, Cerberus has turned its back on us and Alliance ships will be here in less than five minutes"

"Jacob I need you to get the crew into the shuttle"

"Yes sir"

"Garrus Jacob's on his way to the crew deck I need you to help him get the crew to the shuttle" Shepard said over his comm. unit

"Alright but what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain just…"

Before Shepard could finish several explosions' rocked the Normandy sending debris falling from the ceiling, sparks flying and setting fires throughout the ship.

"Joker what's happening" Shepard shouted as he ran to the bridge

"Other than the ships engines being disabled and fighters swarming the ship nothing at all and oh the Admiral of the carrier is trying to open communications."

"Patch him through"

As soon as Shepard opened the channel a booming voice erupted out of the intercom.

"Shepard I've been ordered to bring you and your crew in surrender immediately!"

"Sorry you're shooting at me I tend to not cooperate with people who do that." Shepard said with barley controlled rage "It's only fair if I shoot you back"

"Shepard I take threats seriously, you only have this warning surrender now!"

"He's baiting you into a trap; he knows you need him alive."

"Look I don't know why you're here and I don't care" The Admiral said growing more frustrated at the situation. "We don't need your kind here this is Alliance business."

"I was sent here by the council. They believe Shepard is a threat to galactic stability making this my business human"

"Now listen Asari"Before the Admiral could finish his rant he was interrupted by the luminescent dark blue glow of the asari flaring her biotics and being rushed into the air and on the ceiling above him.

"No you listen" she said with visible menace "I've been ordered to bring Shepard in alive; what your doing is blasting the Normandy to hell endangering my mission." She told the Admiral before she dropped him.

"Call your fighters back in they cant leave the system" the asari said as she walked out of the CIC. The asari turned around and smiled at the terrified Admiral "remember you want to help my mission, Admiral there are some things that just aren't healthy like being in my way"

"Yes what ever you need and where are you going…Ma'am" the Admiral asked with terror in his eyes

"To my ship if you must know and I'll need a squad of your marines to work as a distraction when I board the Normandy."

The Admiral thinking about what the asari might do to him if he didn't stuttered "Yes…yes of course."

* * *

"EDI damage report"

"Multiple hull breaches there are fires in life support and the crew deck evacuate immediately."

"No we can't leave the Normandy again we can still…"

"Don't finish that sentence" Shepard interrupted "We don't have time to argue Joker you need to leave with the rest of the crew."

"What about EDI"

"I am an A.I. Jeff; I am hardware and software, I can be replaced you cannot."

"OK I guess your right" Joker sighed

"Shepard the crew is ready to go you and Joker have to come on now!" Tali shouted as she ran down the CIC.

"Joker go with Tali"

"You too Shepard" Tali insisted as she pulled on Shepard's arm "You're the only family I have left I'm not leaving you behind."

"Um I hate to interrupt but there's an incoming ship and it's about to board the Normandy." Joker pointed out

"Tali I need you and Joker to get to the shuttle." Sheppard said pulling Tali close with his hands on her shoulders looking at her seemingly through her suits helmet into her eyes."I'm going to buy you some time, I'll be right behind you ok." Sheppard assured

"Ok Shepard… good luck" Tali said as she went in to embrace him. "Keelah sel'lai"

"Shepard the enemy ship has boarded"

"Thanks EDI how long until the get through the airlock."

"Hard to say my monitoring systems are down. They maybe attaching an ordinance to the hatch in which case I suggest you move." EDI warned

Shepard moved quickly down to the CIC looking at Tali and Joker run to the elevator, thinking about how he lied to Tali; He wouldn't be going with the crew he needed to buy them time. The Alliance wanted him most they wouldn't care if his crew got away, if he went with them it would be putting his crew at risk so he will stay.

"EDI fire the escape pods and message Jacob and tell him to fly the shuttle out of the system"

"Already done shep…"

Before EDI could finish speaking an explosion ripped through the bridge. The air lock was blasted open and three Alliance marines rushed through what was the Bridge down to the CIC. Without even a thought Shepard charged his biotics and threw the first two marines into the broken remains of the cockpit while a third fired several shots one hitting Shepard in the shoulder.

"Damn it" Shepard shouted as he went down for cover behind the galaxy map. "You always have your barriers up" Shepard thought to himself griping his bleeding shoulder. "when you dont something stupid happens like getting shot in the shoulder!"

The shooting stopped, this was Shepard's chance. He got up from cover and slammed the soldier bioticly with enough force to put him into the wall killing him instantly. Shepard looked at the elevator, someone was coming up. "Someone's still here?" Shepard thought the elevator opened up to show Jacob on the other side.

"Jacob what the hell are you still doing on the ship you need to leave!"

"I came to help out but it looks like you took care of the boarding party, let's go commander."

"Well that's the thing Shepard is not going anywhere and I don't need you Mr. Taylor."

They both turned around to see a lone asari, but before Shepard or Jacob could do anything two shots rang out in the CIC, both hitting Jacob killing him. Shepard could not move not because of seeing a friend murdered coldly in front of him, he was stuck in a biotic stasis field and at the mercy of whomever this asari was.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trial and Escape**

_This is Citadel News Net I'm Emily Wong, Alliance strike teams have recovered Former commander Shepard who is said to have been lost in the Traverse and is getting treatment on the station. Unconfirmed reports say that at least one marine was killed in the operation and a spectre was deployed. Citadel News will keep covering this breaking story._

"The council sure knows how to cover up a story." Shepard said bitterly in his cell.

He'd actually been in a holding cell for three months. Three meals a day, an hour to watch the vids and a daily visit from a C-sec interrogator, who took his job a little too personally and ask questions like, "What do you know about Cerberus! "How and when where you going to attack the Citadel!", "and where is the rest of your crew!" Often followed by a kick or punch to the ribs.

"Oh there's my favorite turian now come to ask more silly questions?" Shepard joked as the interrogator walked in to the cramped cell.

"I have no time for your games human!" he shouted pushing Shepard against the wall his arm pushing against his throat.

"Looks like we're gonna be here awhile because I don't know a damn thing!"

The turian growled with anger and went in to kick Shepard. Shepard caught the leg and swept the other one and sent the turian falling on his face. "Alright now let's see you try that again!" Shepard goaded. "I'm going to kill you human!" The turian barked charging at Shepard. The turian swung, Shepard weaved out of the way grabbing the turian's arm and swinging him into the wall behind him.

"I think that's enough officer you should leave." The turian picked himself up and looked over at the cells entrance. "You damn Spectres" he mumbled as he stormed out of Shepard's cell.

"Well that was fun" the spectre chuckled "I have to say Shepard I'm a bit of a fan, not the name a charity after you kind,but a fan." The spectre looked at Shepard and gave him an icy stare. "That was pretty clever launching those escape pods while the rest of your crew left in that shuttle."

Shepard stared down the spectre she was an asari, but not just any asari, the same asari who killed Jacob. "I've defiantly got nothing to say to you!"

"Well it should it could help you at your trial."

"You killed a member of my crew and the council expects me to cooperate with you!"

"I kill lots of people your friend shouldn't have involved himself." The asari said coldly "you and I are a lot alike."

"We're nothing alike you are a murderer I kill when there is no other choice"

"Did Finch that unarmed man you killed in a crowd of civilians two years ago leave you with no choice?" The asari spectre said smirking at Shepard "What about those five colonists on Faros that nobody talks about because the colony survived or Balak who you let bleed to death?"

"Finch was an extortionist and Balak tried to destroy Terra Nova, I make no apologies!" Shepard shouted at the asari

"Fine don't answer the question but that doesn't change the fact you and me are exactly the same I am just more honest about it." The spectre said adamantly "You should try it, it's very liberating."

"Why are you here?" Shepard said glaring at the spectre. "The council doesn't really want to charge you with anything."

"So what do they want?"

"Confirmation that your connection with Cerberus is over"

"I've told them I was never working with them and the only reason I had any thing to do with them is because they were the only ones doing anything about the reapers!"

"Ah yes reapers... that's another thing, they want you to renounce them as a myth."

"If you agree to these terms your spectre status will be given back and you will only be given missions in council space under supervision of council authorities."

"If they think I'll except they are all out of their damn minds"

"That's what I thought when they told me that." The asari smiled a cold smile at Shepard and turned around to walk out of Shepard's cell.

"So what happens now?"

"You wait for your trial tomorrow."

"Wait!" Shepard shouted "who are you?"

"I am Raina…Raina Howlit"

* * *

Shepard couldn't sleep that night, as far as he was concerned the council had already sentenced him. He was also worried about his crew did they escape ok, had they been captured? Something else bothered him, was Raina Howlit the asari spectre right? Was he just lying to himself? "Rise and Shine Shepard!" a voice called out. Shepard looked up from his bunk and saw captain Bailey of Zakhera ward greeting him. "Get any sleep?" Bailey asked putting shackles on Shepard.

"Non worth mentioning" shepard yawned.

"I've got a message for you."

"What would that be?" Bailey leaned in and gave Shepard a punch to the gut. As Shepard doubled forward Bailey whispered "Some friends of yours want you out kid." Bailey then passed Shepard the keys to his shackles. "You'll know what to do with those when the time comes."

"Thank Bailey you're a real pal." Shepard grunted clenching the keys in his hands.

"Don't mention it now get up were going to the council chamber." Shepard had not been to the council chambers in years the last time he saw it the place was a wreck. They made their way to a C-sec squad car that was waiting for them. The car took off now on its way to the presidium tower. "Who wanted me free?" Shepard thought more than likely Udina wanted him locked up with the key thrown away, Anderson couldn't do anything with a three to one split in the council and Cerberus wanted nothing to do with him. So the only "Friends of his" would be Tali and Garrus coming to get him. But that was only wishful thinking, there would be C-sec all over the presidium, the citadel fleet would shoot them down before they even got any where. "We're here" a voice over the C-sec officers intercom said.

"This meeting of the council is has been brought into session to discuss the charges against former spectre commander Shepard." The asari councilor started as she usually does.

"Lets review you service history" said the salarian councilor "You are from Earth but no record of any family is known."

"I don't have one." Shepard said angrily at the councilor annoyed at the tedious task of going through his past.

"You held off an enemy raid on the colony of Elysium during the Skyillian Blitz single handidly." The turian councilor said "and as a spectre you stopped the geth from destroying the Citadel." Anderson added

"Don't forget the part when I saved all of you." Shepard said glaring at the council looking at them with contempt.

"Shepard you are charged with treason and conspiracy to attack the Citadel space." Councilor Anderson declared with what sounded like regret. Shepard stared at the council thinking "this is the council I sacrificed human lives for, the council I saved. "Was it worth it?" he wondered.

"The charge of treason is brought upon you for your activities with the human terrorist group Cerberus, an enemy of this council."

"I was working with them because they were the only ones investigating the missing colonies in the Terminus Systems and because of me no more will be attacked!"

"and what exactly was taking these colonies?" the salarian councilor questioned

"The collectors where taking colonists and melting them down into genetic material in order to make a reaper."

"A likely story given your obsession with the myth and the collectors are just as much a myth as the reapers!" The turian councilor taking a shot at Shepard. "You're morbid interpetation of what happened to the colonists just goes to show how unstable you are."

"Alliance outposts also sighted you going into geth space and weeks later a large number of their ships where seen entering the Perseus Veil."

"When I was recruiting my team I found a geth working alone, it spoke to me."

"You expect us to believe that you spoke to a geth!" The turian councilor disbelievingly shouted at Shepard.

Shepard ignored the councilor and continued."I brought the geth onto my ship and it explained to me that it belonged to a different faction of geth that doesn't want to destroy organics like Saren's geth. I allowed it to join my crew and named it Legion."

"You let a geth on to your ship and you named it!" The turian councilor exhales now trying to catch his breath "are you out of your mind!"

"That's enough let Shepard finish" Anderson shouted at the turian

"Soon after I let Legion on to my ship it told me about a geth station controlled by what he called heretic geth or Saren's geth that don't share the same goals as Legion's geth. Shepard looked at the council "why am I wasting my time" he thought to himself, but he continued. "They were creating a virus to rewrite Legion's geth and turn them over to their way of thinking and attack organics.

"How do you know this geth wasn't manipulating you." The asari councilor cut in

Shepard ignored her "We fought our way through the station and I had to make a choice, either destroy the station killing all the geth connected to it or rewrite them to join Legion's geth" Shepard stared at the council thinking what he had to say next would certainly seal his already decided fate."I rewrote them."

The council even councilor Anderson who seemed to have his back the entire trial looked at Shepard in shock."Shepard your actions have put this galaxy at risk. You not only join Cerberus an enemy of this council but you strengthen the geth to help you combat some nonexistent threat!" the turian councilor yelled

"You are potentially the most dangerous threat to the council since Saren." The salerian councilor accused

"We actually believe that Cerberus had you recruit the geth to launch an attack the citadel."

"That's it I can't listen to this anymore!" Anderson shouted at his fellow council members "We all owe Shepard our lives; we need to be helping him not putting him on trial!"

"Anderson we can talk about this outburst later" the asari councilor said sternly glaring at him.

"This whole trial is a waste of time is a waste of time you've all ready made a decision get it over with!" Shepard barked at the council

"Is the council ready to make a verdict" The asari councilor asked

Anderson stepped up and hesitantly read Shepard his sentence."We find Shepard…Guilty of treason." Not able to look at Shepard Anderson continued "You will be transported to Arcturus Station and face the maximum sentence of death."

"This meeting of the council is…"

* * *

The councilor was interrupted by a loud humming noise that was getting closer to the Citadel tower. Shepard knew the sound well it was the shuttle. Shepard looked over at to C-sec officers who brought him to the council chamber he noticed their shields went down; Shepard heard a shot then just as fast the C-sec officer to his right went down. Remembering the key captain Bailey gave him, he unlocked his shackles and looked over to the panicking officer to his left and rapped his chains around the officer's neck tightly until he passed out. Tali and Garrus came into sight as they came running up from the lower levels of the chamber. There was a crash behind him; it was the shuttle crashing through the towers walls.

"Come on Shepard we don't have a lot of time" Garrus shouted over the commotion

The shuttle had landed and as it landed a voice that was very familiar to Shepard yelled"Get in here Skipper we've gotta get out of here!" It was Ashley Williams, Shepard ran to the Shuttle with Tali and Garrus covering him. "Joker get the ship ready to meet us above Zakhera ward!" Ashley shouted over her comm. unit

"Tali how long will that communications block you set up last."

"Thirty minutes Ashley but all the same we should hurry"

"Garrus can we trust Chelick to keep C-sec away from the factory district and keep them from giving the Normandy to much trouble?"

"I know him besides he owes Shepard his job as executor and will try to keep as many ships away as possible?"

"C-sec on Zakhera ward might already know that somethings up and will be on high alert!" Shepard exclaimed

"Bailey's sending all squads to the Presidium, so all we've got to do is get to the Normandy."Ashley said in a cool confidence

Shepard was impressed Ashley, Garrus and Tali had thought of everything. Tali used her tech skills to jam C-sec communications, Garrus used his connections in C-sec to get executor Chelick to clear a path for the Normandy's escape and Ashley was leading this mission smooth as ice. "All right we're here Garrus fly the shuttle around to keep any attention from us, meet the rest of us on the lower level of the district."

As they walked out of the shuttle Shepard asked "So we're on foot from here." "yeah" Ashley responded "We just need to…" The team stopped with an asari with her biotics flared stood in front of them; it was Raina Howlit the spectre that captured Shepard. "I think it's impressive that a human, a turian, and a Quarian exile managed to make fools out of C-sec and the council." The group fired at the spectre but couldn't even get through her barrier. "Fight if you must but your escape ends now!" The spectre lifted all of them bioticly, she sent them all flying into a wall; she tossed Shepard over the railing to the lower level of the district and jumped down after him.

Ashley picked herself up and ran to the railing were the asari and Shepard fell, she couldn't see them."Damn it!" she grunted

Shepard could see Raina falling after him he didn't have a biotic amp so his biotic ability was extremely weakened. But he had to try something; he managed to focus just enough to pull him self to the next railing sending him flying over it and landing hard on the ground below. "That was close" shepard exhaled

"Now that was impressive" Raina said standing behind Shepard with a gun directly pointed on the back of his head.

"How did you get here that fast?"

"What can I say I'm the best at what I do."

"What happens now?"

"Oh Shepard we are well past the talking part." Raina said grinning at Shepard "Turn around!" She ordered "It's funny I usually like this part of the job." She had a disappointed look on her face almost like she didn't like what would happen next "I really would like to kill you at you prime…I'll get over it"

"You're sick you know that." Shepard snapped staring the asari down

"This galaxy we live in is savage no matter how you dress it up the only way to survive is to be worse."

"Take you for example, Balak's autopsy showed multiple wounds none of which fatal you tortured him and he bled to death or more recently the colony of Franklin were you let hundreds die in order to save an Alliance space port."

Shepard unable to hold in his anger at the asari throwing accusations at him "I'm nothing like you!"

"Wrong Shepard you are exactly like me!" Raina shouted back "Which is why I don't want to kill you but like I said I'll get over it."

Shepard looked past Raina for just a moment and saw Ashley and Tali running out of the service elevator. Raina noticing this turned around, Shepard taking advantage of the distraction knocked the gun out of her hand and slammed her into a crate with the strongest biotic throw he could manage with out an amp. Shepard quickly grabbed her gun firing three shots into the spectre, each ripping into her armor.

Shepard walked over to the asari with the intent on killing her when he heard Ashley." Shepard we need to go now!" Shepard looked at the asari, she was holding her side with blood spilling between her fingers. "Go ahead do it." She coughed spitting up blood "Finish me off what are you waiting for."

"The shuttle is here we need to leave!" Ashley said pulling Shepard arm. Shepard threw the gun away and ran to the shuttle with Ashley. Raina could not move, it was hard to breath and her vision was fading in and out. Two bullets went through her another one felt like it was lodged in a rib, she was losing blood fast. Raina looked up the shuttle was flying away, she watched until it was no longer in her sight.

**End**

**

* * *

AN/ The end of chapter 2 hoped you all like it. Please review, tell me what I'm doing wrong/right. Let me know all comments are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**TP: I do not own Mass Effect.**

**Jack: Really I thought Bioware did and nobody owns me!**

**TP: Jack your not even in this story and yes they do.**

**Jack: Just shut up and tell your damn story that doesn't have me in it. (Eyes time-phantom with biotics flared)**

Chapter 3: Normandy & Crew

"Stealth systems on-line" Joker exhaled "Well the scary parts over now we just need to get out of council space."

"Fly the ship into the Terminus systems they won't go there." Shepard ordered

"Aye-aye."

"Shepard you have a message from Ambassador Udina." EDI said

Shepard walked into the comm. room that was now had the same look as the old Normandy but just a little bigger. "What did Udina want?" he wondered he had just escaped and Udina no doubt would want to be as far away from this as possible. Shepard opened the channel "what do you want."

"What no thank you Shepard?" the ambassador asked sarcastically" I gave Normandy clearance to even get near the Citadel!" he shouted

"I made your escape possible now show some respect!"

"Thank you Udina but why did you help?"

"You may be a lose cannon but you are no traitor." Udina answered

"They're would be riots in the streets on earth and the colonies if word ever got out that you were executed." The politician added

"Just stay out of Citadel space and clear your name for humanities sake!" Udina pleaded as connection cut.

Shepard walked out of the comm. room and into the elevator. The captains' quarters was still the same as he remembered it, he looked around and every thing had been were it was the day he was captured. Shepard heard his door open and there was Ashley now out of her armor. "Skipper"

"Hey Ash."

"Looks like we did it."

"No you did it this was your mission."

"When I heard the council was tracking you I sent a message but I guess it didn't get to you." Ashley said walking closer to Shepard

"When I heard you had been captured I talked to Anderson and he told me the council was considering the death penalty I didn't know what to do." Ashley now embracing Shepard" I had just got you back and I couldn't lose you again!"

Shepard hugged Ashley tighter "thank you" he whispered

"I've missed you so much" Ashley was crying in Shepard's arms

"I have to Ash." Shepard said whipping the tears streaming down Ashley's face and kissing her

Ashley slowly pulled away" Um…I've…gotta…go." She stammered "It was nice talking with you" she turned to walk away; Shepard walked back to her and pulled her back "stay with me Ash." Ashley smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

That next morning Shepard had felt better than he had been for months. He got out of bed careful not to wake up Ashley. He slipped on some cloths and walked out of the captain quarters.

"Stealth systems disengaged."

"We've been in stealth this long?" Shepard asked

"When the Normandy was being repaired improvements were made" EDI answered

"Look who came down for air I guess that means you reunion with the chief went well."

"Shut up joker." Shepard grunted "How's the ship running"

"Just as good as I remember all the bugs are gone though; I kind of miss being watched."

"My connection to Cerberus has been cut so I can no longer transmit messages to the Illusive man."

"Well that's good news keep me posted on our progress out of the traverse."

"Aye-aye"

As Shepard made his way to the crew deck he decided to introduce himself to the now all Alliance crew. One of the most colorful being Corporal Sutton who Shepard caught under the desk in the vacant science lab that once was used by to Mordin writing about some ancient anime she liked.

"Sorry sir!"

"At ease just get back on duty and don't let me catch you again!"

"Yes sir I won't let you catch me…Sir!"

The words "won't let you catch me" came to mind but Shepard didn't really care all that much considering EDI could take care of any slack on the ship. He made his way to the armory were he met Servicemen Prat and Phelps. "Commanding officer on deck!" the servicemen bellowed giving the commander a salute.

"At ease"

"What do you two do?"

"We maintain the armor and weapons sir." Phelps spoke

Shepard took a look at Prat who hadn't said a word, Phelps noticing this spoke back up "Could you excuse Prat he hasn't said much since his family disappeared on New Canton a few months back." Shepard remembering that was one of the colonies the collectors took left him alone. "Carry on"

Shepard found his way to the crew deck were he stopped to talk to Garrus. "Hello Shepard"

"Who is it going Garrus."

"Well it's a little different, the Cerberus crew is gone, the bug and cameras are gone and the Normandy's got the old paint job."

"I wanted to thank you for helping with the escape."

"No problem commander, you're always saving me so I guess this makes us even." Garrus joked "But this really was Williams mission and I'm surprised every thing went so well."

"When she found me and Tali on Omega and told us the plan we came."

Shepard looked at Garrus surprised that he and Tali went to back on Omega" what were you two doing there?"

"The crew was wanted by the council all the Cerberus personnel had The Illussive man to help them so I brought her with me."

"What's going on over there?"

Garrus sighed heavily "Aria decided she wanted to rule all of Omega and push the gangs out and things got more violent so I restarted my operation again."

"and Tali?"

"She started a repair shop but ended up gunning down some mercs trying to get protection money. They were Aria's crew."

"You two sure know how to make friends." Shepard chuckled "I'm glad you guys could come."

"Any time commander I'll be here if you need anything."

Shepard walked to the elevator where he ran into Tali "Hey Shepard!"She ran up to Shepard giving him a hug that nearly knocked him over.

"It's nice to see you to."

"We were all so worried about you!" she said pausing to take a breath "Me, Garrus, Ashley and even Liara!"

"Even Liara?"

"Yeah she told Ashley where to find me and Garrus."

"I'm glad you all helped me."

"Shepard you've helped us all in more ways than you know."

Shepard looked at Tali still regretting not being able to stop her from being exiled. "Tali you don't hate me for not being able to do more at your trial do you?" he asked

"Of course not, I could never hate you." She said trying to ease her commanders thoughts. "You helped me with my pilgrimage; you saved me on Haestrom and defended me at my trial.

"I have even taken your ships name you are family."

"Thanks Tali"

"Don't worry about it Shepard and in a way me and you are more alike now."

"How is that?"

"Me and you are both exhales now."

Shepard smiled at the quarian "I guess your right." He said as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

"Hey skipper" Ashley yawned

"Where have you been all morning"

"Touring the ship"

"So you're a Fugitive from the Council and The Alliance, what happens now?

"Udina told me I should clear my name."

"Now how are you going to do that?"

"Well to start I'm going to do what I should have done months ago." Shepard said walking closer to Ashley "and after that things get a lot tougher, you with me?"

Ashley smiled at Shepard "Always!"

* * *

**End**

**AN/ wasn't so sure about this chapter but felt like it needed to be here. Same with the next chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discoveries

_This is Citadel News Net I'm Emily Wong. It's been three days since human extremists abducted Commander Shepard. The council currently have no leads and the abductors have not made any demands .The council has pledged to recover Commander Shepard at any cost. _

"Argh I'm Leaving!"

"Miss Howlit you're not ready yet your wounds haven't…"

"I heal fast!"

"Ma'am you lost a lot of blood!"

"Doctor I'm a council spectre, if you want to practice medicine on this station ever again you will get out of my way!"

"Raina Howlit hated hospitals. Ever since she could remember she never liked to be in one place for too long… especially hospitals.

"Miss."

"What!" Raina shouted at the doctor as she marched out of the building

"It's the council…ma'am they want to see you."

"Tell them I'll see them when I'm damn well ready!"

Raina was out of the confinement that was the hospital and nagging doctor. The only place she felt at home was her ship the empress, a small asari frigate only crewed by herself and her pilot.

* * *

"Raina it's good to have you back!"

"Good to be back Yui" Raina said smiling at the little human girl

"The doctors said you had a punctured lung and that you lost a lot of blood and where sure you wouldn't last the night."

"Well I spent three nights in that god awful place didn't I" Raina teased pinching the girls cheek

"Be serious!" Yui snapped smacking the asari's hand away from her face "You could have died then what!"

"Maybe some one smarter than me would put you in an orphanage" Raina joked but could tell the girl was serious "Ok I'm sorry mom" Raina whined

"I hope you got that Shepard asshole for all the damn trouble he caused."

"Nope he got away."

"What the hell!" Yui exclaimed "Now you've got to go find him and try not to almost die."

"That's right"

"Oh and the council locked the ship down go see what they want."

"Your twelve, I'm the captain of this ship and I say where I go!"

"So what you're two hundred fifteen and cant fly the ship properly to save your life, now go see what they want!" the human girl snapped

"Fine do you want anything while I'm out?"

"No and I made sure I got this when you were at the hospital."

Raina looked down at the girls hands they held a small silver cross. "I was in so much of a hurry I didn't even notice." Raina said taking the cross out of Yui's hand "Thanks kid."

Raina hated meeting with the council. They were always either admonishing her for killing some one they wanted alive, complaining about property damage and whatever they thought she did wrong. "There is know pleasing them" she thought. The Towers elevator doors opened; as she walked out she heard a familiar and very unwelcome voice.

"Raina Howlit it's good to see you."

"Belac Rebow my least favorite turian spectre!" Raina snarled "What are you doing here weren't you investigating batarian activity out on the border of the Traverse and the Terminus systems?"

"The council called me away; I don't know what they want."

"Belac, Raina I'm glad you both could make it." The asari councilor greeted

"Yeah, yeah unlock my ship so I can leave!" Raina demanded

"That is what we are going to discuss."

"As you know Shepard escaped a few days ago "The turian councilor growled "We don't have any leads on his whereabouts."

"That's why I shouldn't be wasting my time talking to all of you!" Raina angrily shouted at the council

"We think he may be planning to attack the Citadel." The salarian councilor alleged

"Why would he do that he saved this council." Belac thought aloud

"We put him on trial!" Anderson said glaring at the turian councilor "He feels betrayed who knows what he might be thinking."

"He may be using his contacts with Cerberus and the geth to attack the Citadel in an act of revenge." The turian councilor added darting a glare back at Anderson

"He might have entered the Terminus systems to throw us off,"

"So you want me to go into the Terminus to track him?"

"Yes but we want Belac to go with you and lead the operation." The asari councilor calmly included

"What, hell no!" Raina shouted "Drop the boy scout with some one else I can handle this on my own!"

"It makes since Raina, you do tend to kill every thing that moves." Belac joked "And he nearly killed you last time."

"This meeting of the council is adjourned."

* * *

"Yui chart a course for Omega."

"On it!"

"You have a human child flying the ship?"

"Yes Belac I do." Raina sighed rolling her eyes at the turian"She can read asari and she's pulled this Junker out of more scraps than a turian in a krogen bar fight."

"But she is just a kid!"

"I know I also know that she is apart of my crew and that you will go out of the air lock before she goes anywhere!" Raina shouted jabbing the turian in the chest.

"Fine you made your point"

The empress was not a big ship; it was at best half the size of a human frigate. From the outside the ship looked a lot older than ten years old due to its many battles that it always just makes it through.

"Well you've seen the CIC and the bridge this is the crew deck and right below it is engineering which isn't really much to see."

"The ship isn't as big as turian or human ships."

"Yeah it's cramped but it makes up for it with speed." Raina proclaimed taking a bit of pride in her worn down vessel

"The things I've heard you pull off in this thing I will take your word for it." The eyes of the turian were then drawn to the cross worn around the asari's neck. "Isn't that a human religious symbole you're wearing?

"Oh the cross, yeah it used to belong to some one I knew and has since gotten to me." She said holding the cross in her hand "It's a bit of a keepsake."

"You cared for this person didn't you?"

"I…That is none of your business turian." Raina hesitantly spoke looking away from Belac

"What do we know about Shepard?"

"Skipping the boring stuff… He served in the alliances N7 marine program and trained in it's vanguard division." Raina said now listing off what she knows about the human. "He did several black opps missions in batarian space after Elysium and even led the siege of Torfan."

"He was on Torfan?"

"Yep you don't hear that on the news." Raina chuckled

"What was he doing in batarian space after the Skilyian Blitz?"

"You really think the alliance would wait two years to retaliate at Torfan?"

"I guess your right and I've heard about his spectre activities, he's kind of like you if not a little nicer."

"A paragade."

"Paragade?" the turian wonderd being unfamiliar with the word.

"Yep it's an extranet meme used to describe us specters." Raina laughed "So what's the game plan the council gave you this mission to lead."

"We find Shepard and we bring him in."

"I'd do more than that if I had my way!"

"That's why I'm in charge."

"What ever." Raina sighed rolling her eyes"

* * *

"Miranda, Miranda!"

"What is it?"

"We found some thing in the human/reaper chamber!"

"What did you find?"

"We've found that the reaper larva couldn't think for itself and was being controlled by some central intelligence!"

"Take me to it." Miranda had been on the collector base for four months already. New technology is being found every day. But she misses the Normandy and most of all she misses Shepard. She regrets that they left on unsettled terms and would like to talk with him once her stint on the collector base is over.

"OK this is it!"

"You brought me here for this floating metal ball, don't waste my time."

"Our scans show that there is something inside it!"

Miranda looked at the spherical object and many thoughts rushed her all at the same time. "Could it be another data cache?" She thought "Or some way to into a reaper mind and control it?"

"Open it!" Miranda commanded. But before any of the scientists could do anything the sphere started to move and glow more intensely than it had been. Then it exploded killing the scientists closest to it and knocking Miranda off her feet. The remnants of the sphere revealed a humanoid figure with three glowing red eyes similar to the giant human/reaper Shepard had destroyed. It turned it's head to Miranda and proclaimed

"I am Havoc and this station is MINE!"

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Wasn't sure about last chapter it felt kind of fillery but I wanted to show a little bit more of Raina than just the killer we met in chapter 1&2 and things like why a twelve year old is on the ship with a kill happy spectre will be explained. **

Chapter 5: The Pirate Queen of Omega

"EDI is the Reaper IFF still active?"

"The IFF is still active Shepard but what Cerberus defenses on the other side I am not sure of." EDI said robotically as if trying to sound worried.

"Alright I'll brief the crew, get ready at my order to go through that relay."

"Commander we're getting a transmission from Omega control."

"Patch them through Joker."

"_This is Omega control to SSV Normandy you are to dock on station Omega immediately or be shot down by order of Aria T'Loek" _The operator threatened_ "Go to the After Life club now!"_

"Orders commander?" Joker asked uneasily

"Dock on Omega, tell Ashley, Garrus and Tali to get ready and make their way to the club."

"Aye-aye!"

* * *

"What did Aria want?" Shepard wondered "what was so important that she request to see me?"From what Garrus said it sounded like she was at war with every gang and mercenary on the station. "Had things gotten so bad that she needed my help?" He thought. "No it couldn't be." because Aria even faced with certain defeat wouldn't dare ask for help "but what could she want?" Shepard continued to ponder.

Shepard went into the After Life club alone if she wanted him dead some one would have tried already. The mood in the on Omega was different than the normal gritty feeling he was used to. Every thing was more exciting more like one of the wards on the Citadel; People were lining up to get into the After Life club. Banners were up saying "We love Aria!", "Long live the Pirate Queen!" And others like it. "Aria has been expecting you, go on in." A batarian at the front door greeted."

The After Life club was more vibrant, instead of the few people dancing and shouting drunken ramblings at Aria. The club was full Shepard had to squeeze through the crowd with his armor and guns, were he noticed Aria who was usually sitting in her VIP room was mingling with the club goers. "Shepard you always come to a celebration armed to the teeth get over here!" Aria shouted of the crowd

"What going on?" Shepard asked bewildered at the strange party that seemed to be gong on all over Omega.

"My victory celebration!"

" I've heard you were at war I assume you won?"

"Of course Shepard and you are to thank for it." Aria said passing Shepard a drink

"me?"

"The data you got while recruiting Archangel, the patriarch assassination and that data from the salarian Ish showed me that the mercs and gangs on this station got to comfortable with my generosity."

"So?"

"So I decided it was time to expand" the asari crime lord said sitting down at the bar. "I sent a message out, all gangs and mercenary groups on Omega fall under my banner or be destroyed!" Aria proclaimed with great grandiosity "The smart ones left first."

"I guess that made you some enemies."

"Do you always state the obvious; yes some had issue with the plan, mostly what was left of the Blue suns, Blood pack and Eclipse mercenaries and a few insignificant gangs looking to make a name for them selves."

"You hit them first didn't you?"

"They were warned." Aria chuckled giving Shepard a snake like grin. "First I drove them out of the districts, blew up residences, paid off their underlings and over all made business impossible while I took over their operations."

"You make it sound like a slaughter."

"It was sort of, after awhile some gave up while others pooled what was left of their resources and attempted an assault on the club."

"They tried to attack you head on?"

"Tried being key word, I knew their plan for weeks and for them, things didn't come to fruition."

"So with you in control of all of Omega how do you keep things stable?"

"I've set up a chain of command with my most trusted allies in control of Omegas' districts and operations, with all of them reporting to me."

"That sounds like a government to me." Shepard remarked at Aria's description of the new Omega.

"All I've done is united the different factions of Omega under me Shepard, people can still do what they want. Now you either buy your way into my crew or pay a tax that is subject to change whenever I see fit."

"Whatever, why did you have me come here?"

"We need to discuss you trip through the Omega 4 relay you took a few months ago."

"You know about that?" Shepard asked now more cautious of Aria's intentions than he was before

"If it happens in the Terminus systems I know about it, now start talking!" Aria said more sternly than she has been speaking

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you come back and what was on the other side."

"What's it worth to you?"

"Don't play games with me Shepard answer me or my men kill you and I take your fancy warship!" Aria demanded having her men circle Shepard

"Well you can try!" Shepard shouted with his biotic energy flowing around him knocking Aria's men away from him.

"Now you've gone and done some thing stupid Shepard!" Aria said menacingly "You really shouldn't have come alone."

"Think so?" Ashley, Tali and Garrus stormed the club taking out two of Aria's guard on the way in and made their way to Aria circling her with weapons pointed at her.

"Ha you think this scares me Shepard!" Aria laughed "I can have this club swarming with my crew in seconds!"

"You want to live to rule Omega so you will do what I ask!" Shepard barked pointing his pistol at the asari

"You've got a lot of nerve but I know a bluff when I…" before Aria could finish Shepard fires a single shot into Aria's shoulder. The club goers seeing this run out of the club leaving it empty. Looking at her blood dripping on the floor below her glares at Shepard "You've just broke the only rule of Omega" she whispered walking closer to Shepard with her biotics lighting up the club "Don't fuck with Aria!" She screamed savagely lifting Shepard bioticly and tossing him down to the lower level of the club.

Shepard bounced off the top of the bar and onto the dance floor. "Ash what's going on up there?" Shepard shouted over his suits comm picking himself up off the floor.

"_The bitch is tossing us around up here!"_

"Hold on I'm on my way!"

"_Damn it!" _Ashley shouted as her _"Tali thinks she can hit her with a damping grenade but we cant get close enough to her!"_

A group of Aria's crew came bolting down the stairs to the lower level of the club and blasted assault rifle fire at Shepard. Shepard jumped behind the bar stand and took cover. The shooting broke for just a second which gave Shepard enough time to charge up a biotic shock wave, clearing a path out of the lower level. Shepard ran up the stairs he turned a corner, the doors opened, Garrus was being tossed around like a rag doll. Shepard drew his shotgun charging up his biotics and darted across the room in a glowing dark blue blur. Aria seeing this and being the superior biotic caught Shepard mid jump and slammed him into the wall behind her.

"Shepard you are a fool!" Aria yelled slamming Shepard again "You thought you could attack me on my station!"

"You threatened me and my crew what did you expect?" Shepard grunted

"It doesn't matter now but I think you will be my new patriarch."

Aria continued her rant about how much more powerful she was, that Shepard was weak and what she was going to do to his crew. Shepard had always wondered why the bad guys always had to monologue and never got to the point. He wondered if Aria realized the high explosive grenade that Ashley threw would take down her biotic barrier was stuck to her back and would detonate in the next few seconds or Tali charging up her Omni-tool to set off a damping grenade as soon as her barrier falls, turning off her biotic power? "What are you smiling at Shepard you've lost?"

"Think so?"

The grenade exploded taking out the crime lords' seemingly impenetrable barrier, Tali damped Aria's biotics. Shepard was free from the asari's grasp; he charged his biotics and sent her flying across the club and through the bar stands. Shepard limped marched over to the beaten asari pointing his shotgun at the Aria's head. "Wait!" Aria rasped coughing up blood

"Sorry cant put my gun away until the job is done."

"If you kill me Omega will be worse than it was!" Aria continued to plead

"You really think I care?" Shepard replied coldly "Every one on this station made a choice to be here after you die this place can burn!"

"You need my help!" Aria yelled wiping blood off her mouth

Shepard curious as to what she had to say let her speak "alright explain."

"You wouldn't be going through the Omega 4 relay twice if it wasn't for something important." Aria said struggling to pick her self up "I know the council is hunting you and Cerberus has cut ties with you."

"You're point?" Shepard asked having his weapon still on her

"You need money to maintain that ship of yours to fight whatever it is your fighting and I can provide you with all the funding you need."

Shepard stared at the broken crime lord, he could easily kill her now, but she was right. Udina had the Normandy repaired and put a crew in but money was running out. "Fine but don't let me regret letting you live."

"Don't worry I'm finacing you mission know strings attached."

Shepard flashed his Omni-tool "I'm sending you all information on the reapers that I got from the collector base."

"So that's what you found?" Aria asked

"Yes and if you really want to help." Shepard paused looking intensly at the asari

" Fight the reapers with me."

* * *

"Commander are you all right!" corporal Sutton exclaimed

"I'm fine just a few bruises." Shepard chuckled

"Garrus got broken bones, Tali got a suit rupture and a really bad cough and all you got are bruses?"

Shepard remembered that the cybernetic implants that Cerberus gave him had made the healing process a lot faster but didn't think to tell Sutton." Don't worry Garrus is tough he'll be fine and just needs time." Shepard put in trying console the corporal to get the conversation away from his speedy recovery "Tali's repaired the rupture and will be fine in a few days.

"Hey Sutton!"

"Yes chief Williams?" she asked giving Ashley a salute

"You should get some rack time you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Wha…what do you mean?" Sutton asked confusedly

"Tomorrow we go through the Omega 4 relay."

"What why me!" she screamed "Send Prat or Phelps there has got to be some one on this whole ship more qualified."

"Sutton I've seen your service record I'm a little impressed with what I saw you'll be fine." Shepard tried to explain "Besides all of the service men on the ship haven't had any real combat experience and are fresh out of the academy, they wouldn't be up to it."

"Just follow Shepard's orders and you'll be fine." Ashley added

"Aye-aye" Corporal sighed saluting her commander unsure of what tomorrow might bring.

**End**

* * *

**AN/ The end of Chapter 5. With this chapter I kind of wanted to show Aria to be a little more ruthless, kind of what I thought she should have been in Mass Effect 2 so her conquering all of Omega under her rule fit that nicely. Please review and any comments on my writing to help me improve are welcome. Tell me what I doing wrong/right that sort of thing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fear, doubt and regret

The Shuttle was approaching the collector base with the Normandy in orbit around it to protect the Shuttle from attack. Shepard stared at the base through the shuttles windows. "I should have blown it up." Shepard thought to him self. The Illusive man said it would help fight the reapers but at what cost? Colonists and some of the crew were processed into genetic material to make a new reaper. He wanted to use any advantage he could against the reapers and the technology from the collector base would give that advantage. Did he let fear compromise who he was, was he just as bad or worse than Saren who thought allying with the reapers would save lives, did he sell out humanity? These questions bothered him since giving the base to Cerberus. That also brought an issue for Shepard Cerberus was a pro-human organization, what was stopping them from using whatever technology they found against other races? The Illusive man showed he could not be trusted when he betrayed Shepard. This is why he was returning to the base to correct his mistake; he is going to destroy it so that it never becomes a threat after the reapers are defeated. Ashley nudged Shepard "Shepard we've landed."

The shuttles doors opened to a horrific sight"Oh my god what happened here!" Corporal Sutton exclaimed. Bodies of Cerberus operatives were all over the station. It was obvious that there was a battle discharged heat sinks littered the floor of the base, but the strangest thing of all was the corpses where arranged in what gave the appearance of an execution, and several of the bodies that Shepard had seen had wounds that appeared self inflicted. "Alright we've gotta keep moving." Shepard ordered

The collector base had remained the same with the exception of the few research labs. "EDI can you down load whatever Cerberus was researching to combat the reapers?"

"_Yes Shepard."_

"Do you think anyone is still alive?" Sutton asked uneasily with her body trembling struggling to keep her assault rifle in hand. "Do you think that a reaper came out of that black hole that the station orbits?"

"I don't think so any thing going into a black hole gets ripped apart even a reaper."

"Ok I just hope they're aren't any husks around." Sutton exhaled

Ashley chuckled "Hey Shepard remember when husks would run up to you and discharge electricity taking your shields down."

"Yeah and they would get in your face and scream!" Shepard laughed

"Ok let's not talk about…" Sutton thinking she heard some thing behind her whipped around and fired her rifle until it was empty

"Corporal what are you doing cease fire!" Shepard ordered

"You guys didn't see that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we are being followed." Sutton rasped breathing heavily

"Sutton I know you're scared but I need you to focus." Shepard asked trying to comfort her fears "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yes sir!" Sutton shouted giving Shepard a salute looking better and not shaking.

They continued through the base they found no single person alive yet and they came across bodies more frequently as if these people were running from some thing. After what seemed like hours going through the base they found the floating mobile platform that would take them to the bases core. "Commander!" A voice called from behind them

* * *

The team turned around, Ashley and Shepard couldn't what they were seeing. It was Kaiden Alenko who had died on Virmire two years ago. "Kaiden is…is that you?" Ashley babbled in disbelief.

"No it cant be Kaiden, he was with the nuke on Virmire!" Shepard dismissed "What are you?"

"It's me commander and right now we need to…"

"Shepard get away from that thing!" another voice yelled

Kaiden flew into the air and was tossed into the chasm below the platform. The team turned around, they saw a raven haired woman run toward them. Instinctively Ashley floored the woman and pressed her foot down on her throat with her rifle pointed at her head. "Who are you!" she demanded

"Miranda Lawson!" She rasped "I'm in charge of this station now get off!"

"What happened her Miranda?" Shepard asked

"We found an object in the reaper chamber." Miranda said getting up and rubbing her throat. "The object exploded and that thing came out of it."

"What is it?"

"It's a reaper it calls itself Havoc."

"How is that possible I destroyed the human/reaper hybrid?"

"Havoc was outside the main chamber in an object that was controlling the reaper hybrid, when you destroyed it so early in it's creation you released the several programs used to make up a reaper A.I. creating one intelligence…Havoc."

"Why does it look like Kaiden Alenko?" Shepard asked

"It's can release a directional beam of indoctrination and make it's self look like anyone or even control people with enough force." Miranda looked away from Shepard with regret and sadness in her eyes but continued "That's how all the scientists and Cerberus troops died…Havoc had everyone kill each other."

"How are you still alive?" Ashley questioned

"I don't know I think it has a harder time indoctrinating biotics due to our implants."

"Miranda we're here to destroy the base now get us to the stations core!" Shepard ordered

"The Illusive man didn't send…"

"You're Illusive man turned his back on Shepard!" Ashley interrupted

"He did what!" Miranda shouted in surprise but stopped herself and regained her characteristic calm "We need to destroy this base Shepard are you ready?"

"Lets go!"

* * *

The transport to the core chamber was quiet maybe too quiet. They hadn't come across havoc again but Shepard felt it watching, waiting.

"This is bad really bad!"

"Sutton calm down." Ashley said tired of her complaining

"How can you three be so calm that reaper is going to kill us!"

Miranda's eyes locked with Shepard's. She gave him an intense look she had not given in some time "Shepard." She whispered. Shepard knew what she was thinking, Sutton had been acting strange since she to the base. She was seeing things, hearing things and acting erratically. She was being indoctrinated.

"Sutton I want you to put your weapon down."

"No none of you move!" Sutton screamed pointing her assault rifle at Shepard

Ashley went in to try talk to her "Sutton put the gun down." The corporal was in consolable she turned to Ashley and fired a round past her head.

"Stay back, how do I know that none of you are that reaper monster!" Miranda pushed Ashley aside, knocked Sutton's gun away and landed a left hook that knocked her out.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ashley shouted angrily

"Saving you're life!" Miranda shouted back "You're welcome."

"I was still talking to her!"

"She would have killed us!" Miranda yelled "But that's all you Alliance idiots are good for talking."

"Watch you're mouth Cerberus bitch!"

Shepard intervened "That's enough both of you!" her ordered "we're here."

The stations core was massive and seemed to go on for miles. "Ash you set the charges with Miranda."

"Yes sir." She grunted

Shepard knelt down to pick up the unconscious corporal. With Sutton slung over his shoulder he walked toward Ashley and Miranda when he started to hear a metallic scratchy voice that seemed to come from his head.

"_Human you have the attention of those infinitely your greater." _

"Show your self!" Shepard yelled

"_I know you're mind human you are strong, determined, you have an unquestionable resolve."_

"You don't know anything about me!"

"_But you are full of fear, doubt and regret."_

The voice changed into some thing very familiar. _"In your fear _you kept the collector base." The voice was Saren Arterius _"You are no better than me when I joined the reapers because I thought I could save the galaxy."_

"I'm nothing like you!"

"_I can sense your doubt human." _The voice said now using Raina Howlit as his avatar. _"You wonder if your fight against the reapers is worth it, can you continue, are you a cold blooded killer or a protector, your mind is full of these thoughts ."_

"I don't have to explain any thing to you." Shepard muttered ignoring the voices

"_Your mind is also clouded by regret." _The voice was now using a cacophony of Mordin, Thane and Grunts voices._"You were Grunts battlemaster he died under you're order to lead the distraction team, Thane didn't have his mind on the task at hand because you failed to stop his son from going through with his first assassination, Mordin died holding the line. You failed them."_

"I didn't fail them!"

"_You don't believe that just like you wont believe that there is more than one relay to dark space."_

"Tell me!" Shepard shouted

"_In time human you will learn that many can work as one."_

"Shepard come on this base is going to blow we need to leave now!" Miranda yelled

Shepard getting out of what seemed like a trance like state called joker over his comm. "Joker bring the ship around!" As Shepard and his team ran out of the crumbling base Shepard wondered if the voice was right and most importantly what did "Many can work as one." mean.

_Human there is much you don't yet know. Why the cycle will continue, why the Reapers will be victorious, why they are weak. You have failed there is another way! All organics no matter the form will fall... _

_Only Havoc will remain._

**End**

* * *

**AN/ Now I wonder what all that will mean for Shepard later. I really liked how this chapter ended up, Miranda and Ashley's first meeting , knowing what Havoc is and all the great inner conflict in Shepard. If you've been following the story please review. But no trolls unless you like being laughed at by me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Miranda**

"Shepard you're making a habit of costing me more than time and credits." Said the Illusive man taking a deep puff of his cigarette.

"I'm sorry; I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this end." Shepard said in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Don't mock me Shepard, that base could have served human interests!" Illusive man said exhaling smoke.

"Now it's gone because of you're petty revenge!" the Illusive man shouted "You have no idea what you've done."

"When you betrayed me you showed me that you couldn't be trusted with that technology." Shepard shouted.

"You were to idealistic from the start." The Illusive man sighed taking another puff of his cigarette regaining his calm "Now we may never know what else was there."

"What else was there any way?" Shepard questioned

"That is now none of you're concern." The Illusive man said flicking his cigarette away glaring angrily at Shepard "I hope you're ready to face the consequences of you're actions."

"Don't lecture me!" Shepard retorted "You're on my side now, either help me or step aside but don't get in my way!"

"So you think Udina and your chief Williams are the only ones responsible for your timely escape?" The Illusive man asked bitterly. "Who do you think footed the bill for the Normandy's repairs?"

"You still don't know whats at stake Shepard."

"Like what?" Shepard questioned

"That is none of you're concern, you'll find out soon enough and also don't bother returning Miranda she no longer fits my plan." The Illusive man said cutting connection

"So how'd he take it?" Ashley asked walking into the comm. room

"Not well." Shepard sighed "Not that I care. Anyway how's Sutton?"

"She's got a head ache and scared shitless… of Miranda."

"Yeah she's a little hard to deal with at first but she'll get used to her." Shepard chuckled "Are we docked on Omega?"

"Yeah and…skipper." Ashley said uncomfortably looking away form Shepard

"What's wrong Ash?"

Ashley took a deep breath "Miranda was apart of you're crew and she saved you." Ashley said uneasily as if not wanting to finish speaking "So did you two…"

"Ash of course not." Shepard interrupted "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh…ok I just thought it being two years since…you know and her saving you that some feelings might of come up."

"Ash I'm grateful she brought me back but during the mission you where the only woman on my mind." He said looking into her eyes reassuringly "Nothing happened."

"I believe you it's…just the way she looks at you."

"_Bridge to Commander Shepard!" _the intercom cracked _"You better talk to Miranda, because she's drinking her body weight at the bar."_

Shepard went down to the port side observation wing of the crew deck that had been locked down when the mission started for reasons that the crew would all decide to get drunk while on duty. Shepard didn't take into account of Miranda blasting through the door with her biotics.

"Oh it's you Shep drink with me!" Miranda yelled drunkenly

"I think you've had enough." Shepard said reaching for the bottle.

"It's real fracked up what teh Illusiver man did to you." She said laying her head down on the bar table. "When he doesn't need you he tosses you away like trash." She said downing another shot.

"He's done it to you now he's done it to me!" Miranda said angrily slamming her fist into the table. "He doesn't care about people, people are just tools!"

"I care and you need to get some sleep."

"After all this time you ver the only one who treated me like a person." Miranda said standing up and stumbling into Shepard's arms. "Is it possible that I could have fallen in love with a dead man I brought back to life…crazy huh?"

"Miranda you're drunk."

"I spent two years of my life rebuilding you." Miranda said barley able to stand "Did you know that when the Tantalus drive core exploded the element zero reacted to the biotic nodules in you're nervous system, some how persevering you're vital organs them and putting a barrier around them" Miranda said falling back into Shepard's arms

"And all I had to do was thaw you out so to speak and repair damaged tissue and broken bones."

"That sounds like some thing out of a comic book." Shepard said confused at what had been just said.

Miranda ignored him and put her arms around his neck, pushing her self against him with her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between us…I wish they did."

"Miranda stop, me and you are too much alike." Shepard believed adamantly "It would never work and I'm with…" Before Shepard could finish he was interrupted by a long and gentle kiss from Miranda.

"Miranda stop it!" Shepard shouted pulling away from the very drunk Miranda.

"I know you're with Williams." She grunted as if saying Ashley's name caused her pain "Kind of easy to tell you can't seem to take you're damn eyes off her." She mumbled pouring another drink.

"You love plan, boring, Ashley fucking Williams!" Miranda yelled downing her drink shattering the glass on the floor.

Shepard was now annoyed with Miranda but wanting to her what she had to say, let her finish her angry rant.

"You say we're too much alike, I say that's not a bad thing."

"What are you saying?" Shepard thought aloud

"I'm saying you need some one other than plan, boring and ordinary Ashley Williams who would cringe at the sight of the choices I've seen you make." Miranda said seeming to take a little pride in bashing Ashley. "Takes a look at the beast in you Shepard, she'll run I wont."

"You don't know anything Miranda!" Shepard shouted "Me and Ash care for each other and that wont change."

"You think that now but when the really hard decision's come and you have to choose whether to save a million over a thousand she'll get scared and run." Miranda said walking closer to Shepard putting her hand on his face "I will still be here for you when you realize that." Miranda doubled over and fell into Shepards arms again.

"You're drunk." Shepard whispered taking her hand and helping her back up. "Let me take you back to you're room."

"Take me away my marvelous creation!" Miranda laughed aloud. Shepard walked Miranda to her room carrying her back to her bed.

"Now take it easy and get some rest." Shepard said turning around to leave.

"Shepard wait!" Miranda shouted

"What is it?"

"In another time or life do you think you and I could have?"

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Intense Negotiation

Shepard, Garrus and Ashley were walking into what felt like a trap. He had been messaged by an asari frigate to meet the captain of the ship in an ally on Omega. The frigates name was identified as the Empress and was registered to a council spectre named Raina Howlit. "It can't have been a trap." Shepard thought Raina would have just blown up the dock from the impression he got form her. Some thing was going on. "Shepard I'm glad we could meet with out incident." A turian said from an ally standing with Raina.

"Who are you?" Shepard questioned

"I am Belac Rebow a spectre."

"Skip the pleasantries!" Ashley cut in "What do you want!"

"You've got a mouth on that one Shepard." Raina chuckled "Tell her to keep it shut!"

"Who's gonna do that, you asari!"

"Don't push me Williams!" Raina threatened

Belac gave Raina a stern look and shook his head disapprovingly, and the once eager to fight Raina backed down. "We've come to discuss your terms of surrender."

"Alright." Shepard said looking at Ashley and Garrus individually signaling them to be ready.

"If you leave with us peacefully, the council will give you a lighter sentence." Belac said trying to bargain with Shepard. "The council is willing to set you up with a private residence on the Citadel, with a guarded C-sec watch."

"He's lying commander!" Garrus added

"Told ya boy scout we should kill his group, take him and blow up the Normandy!" Raina grunted

"You can try bitch!" Ashley shouted arming herself with her assault rifle pointing it at the spectre.

"I'm with Williams on this one!" Garrus said pointing his rifle at the pair as well.

"I told you boy scout this is only ending one way!" Raina said walking past Belac with her biotics flared illuminating the ally. "I hope you're armors good."

"No, this doesn't have to end in blood shed!" Belac pleaded with out result

"I'm sorry Belac." Shepard said sincerely "My mission is too important."

Before either said could fire a shot alarms blared through out the station.

"_**Warning station Omega is under attack, evacuate to your districts designated shelters or die!" **_

Shepard called joker on his comm. "Joker what's happening out there!"

" _Omega is being attacked and EDI's ID them as batarian war ships and their being lead by…"_

"Raina went for her comm_."Raina, Raina!" _A little voice screamed over the spectres comm.

"Yui what's wrong, do you know what's happening!" Raina shouted back into her comm. worried about the kid.

"_Omega is being attacked and being lead by the biggest ship I've ever seen!" _Yui cried

Shepard could be heard in the back ground. "What do you mean a Reaper is leading them?"

"_No doubt about it, commander!" _Joker answered "_Aria's ships are getting pounded, orders?"_

"Joker help them out."

_"Aye-aye!"_

"You're not serious Shepard?" Garrus asked confoundedly "This station is full of criminals we should just…"

"Garrus there are also innocent people here, and if we don't help they die to!"

"Yui get away from the station and don't call back until I call for you!"

_"You're the boss and my scans you've got bad guys coming for you!"_ The young pilot said nonchalantly _"good luck."_

Raina looked at Shepard and Shepard looked back at her and nodded signifying a kind of truce for the moment. "Shepard we need to get to higher ground!"

"Ashley, Garrus you two have got sniper duty, get on that roof!" Shepard ordered

"So I guess that means we fight in the street." Raina said stretching out then rushing out of the ally.

"Does she always do that?" Shepard asked Belac

"Yes and about now I feel sorry for the batarians." Belac grunted pulling out his assault rifle.

Belac and Shepard ran down the ally and quickly got into a back to back position and started firing at batarians that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Raina's biotic display was incredible and seemed to light the street around them. Shepard had never seen so much power, she had stopped a rocket in mid air and tossed it back, and she was using three singularities at once and lifted several batarians at once. Her biotic power was unmatched.

"She's a bit of a show off isn't she?" Shepard asked jumping into cover behind an exploded car.

Belac grunted, dodging a rocket that flew past his head and joining Shepard behind the car. "How long can she keep that up?" Shepard shouted throwing a biotic shock wave knocking a group of batarians away.

"I've seen her do crazier for longer." Belac shouted over gun fire and falling back into cover, when his shields fell. "I don't know for sure, she just might pass out!"

Garrus and Ashley were on sniper duty. They where the best shots he'd known. After a while they would make a game out of it. "Defiantly like old time!" Garrus shouted taking a shot.

"Yeah Shepard would always give us sniper duty, while he charged in the fight."

"Remember that thing we'd do?" Garrus asked with his mandibles flared which was the equivalent of a turian smile.

"Yep and check the guy at a hundred yards!" Ashley said taking the shot downing an unsuspecting batarian.

"That's nice try one two fifty!"

"Oh so that beauty marks messed up you're eye sight?" Ashley joked mentioning Garrus's scar and taking out another target. "Try four hundred!"

"It's on Williams!"

* * *

They had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Shepard hadn't been in this kind of fight since Elysium. Raina was slowing down now taking cover by a near by building, Shepard and Belac where running out of heat sinks and Shepard was exhausted from over working his biotics.

"Shepard, me and Garrus are out of ammo!" Ashley yelled over her comm. Unit

"Hang tight I'm…"

Just as Shepard looked up to the roof of the building he'd sent Garrus and Ashley to and in an instant saw it explode." NO!" Shepard yelled running for the building.

Belac ran after him "Shepard I'm sorry but don't…" Shepard threw the turian away from him before he could finish and ran into the burning building.

"Ashley, Ash can you hear me!"

_Humans are predictable._ A scratchy robotic voice came from Shepard's head, then suddenly the once burning building was now no longer on fire… he had been indoctrinated.

"Havoc you were on the collector base, how did you…"

_I can make my self look like any one remember._ Havoc said using Miranda's voice.

The reaper grabbed Shepard by throat, strangling him until he passed out, and then throwing him aside.

"Shepard the fighting's over we can…" Raina couldn't breath and for the first time in what seemed like centuries, tears ran down her face. "James?"

_It's me Raina._

Raina shook off her bewilderment "No you're dead the geth killed you on the Citadel!"

_It's really me blue bird I promise _the aberration calling its self James said to the distraught asari.

"No stay back!" she screamed.

"Raina get away from that thing!" Belac shouted running into the building.

Raina turned back to the man she once knew as James and to her surprise it was replaced with a robotic humanoid figure with three glowing blood red eyes that seemed to pierce into her mind. Havoc raised its hand and struck Raina sending her through a wall. Belac opened fire on the machine; the bullets bounced off its metallic body, Havoc walked closer snatching the turians rifle and cracked him in his face dropping him. The last thing he saw before he passed out where batarian troops rush the building.

* * *

Ashley was angry,Shepard was gone,a spectre was missing and she didn't know why. What she did know is that some one must have given their loctation away. No one else knew where they were...no else but a former cerberus agent.

"Miranda!" Ashley shouted while marching into her office.

"What do you want?" Miranda snapped

Miranda stood up and noticed the pistol in Ashley's hand and instinctively drew hers and pointed it at Ashley.

"Where is he?" Ashley barked pointing her gun at Miranda.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miranda yelled back.

"Really as soon as we get you Omega gets attacked and Shepard goes missing!"

"Shepards' gone?"

"Yeah along with one of the specters we met with."

Miranda put her gun down and Ashley did the same. "I don't know how to find him." Miranda said calmly "But I know who does."

**End**

* * *

**AN/ I think this is a good place to end the chapter. Please review how do you like the story so far? Only four chapters left and next chapter people die, things get changed and secrets are brought to light. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Discoveries II

The Normandy is in the saiha system in the Horse head nebula home to Olympus station, were Miranda has reason to believe the Illusive man resides.

"You're sure he's here?" Ashley questioned

"When I was stationed on the collector base he took an unusual interest in mass relay technology and had me send him any thing on them to this station." Miranda looked at Ashley, here patience was waning quickly. "I think he is here because this is a civilian facility and the information I sent was extremely sensitive so yes."

"How are we going to even get to the Illusive man?" Tali asked.

A holographic display of the base came up from the middle of the room "The base has three levels." Miranda explained "Engineering, several labs, the top level has some extra labs and offices and right above them is an office leading us right to the Illusive man,"

"It looks like we need two teams." Garrus suggested

Ashley looked intensely at the display. She had know idea what to do next, leading a team to rescue Shepard was one thing but attacking an entire space station seemed like an impossible task. "What would Shepard do?" she whispered to her self.

"What are you going to do?" Miranda asked

Ashley looked back up at the rest of the crew. "Garrus you lead Sutton, Prat and Phelps through engineering and make you're way up." Garrus gave Ashley a nod "Tali you come with me and Miranda to the top level."

"Yes Williams but wont they shoot us down if we get too close?" Tali asked

"The stations automated defenses are civilian grade and probably never prepared for an attack like this. I can hack into their systems quite easily." EDI said

"Thanks EDI, Joker engage stealth systems."

"_Aye-aye." _

"Garrus's team will go in first and distract most of the security, while me, Miranda and Tali go straight in!" Ashley said

The crew of the Normandy gave Ashley a single unified. "Aye-aye!"

"We know our jobs people crew dismissed."

* * *

EDI hacked the automated defenses as easily as she said, the enemy ships were off line. Garrus's team was under fire as soon as they dropped. Cerberus troops were engaging them; if not for the security drones and mechs being hacked they would have an even tougher ordeal.

"Prat hold position!" Garrus shouted over gun fire. "Sutton, Phelps push on their left flank, me and Prat will keep'em busy!" Garrus ordered

Alarms were blaring through out the station; Garrus knew they were out numbered. The mechs and drones were excellent cannon fodder but went down too fast to be any real help. But he had to keep fighting for Shepard, who had never failed him so he wouldn't either. He was doing this for him. "Alright their backing up lets move!" Garrus yelled leading his team through the corridor out of engineering.

Garrus kept pushing through, with the previous onslaught of enemies seeming to dissipate more and more. The stations V.I. announced that the top level had been breeched, Ashley part had begun.

"We're in, Joker blast the emergency hanger!" Ashley ordered "No one escapes!"

"_Yes ma'am." _Joker replied

Ashley's entrance was less hostile than Garrus's but still dangerous. Cerberus troops were still left on the top level. Ashley and Tali took cover behind a desk. Miranda stormed passed them and tossed five marines out of the window bioticly.

"Garrus we're in how is it going on you're end?" Ashley asked over her suits comm. unit

"_Rough but we're pushing through the labs!"_ Garrus replied through some static

Garrus made it the through the labs, withthe elevator in sight. _"Ashley I see the elevator we'll…"_

An explosion rocked the station knocking Ashley, Miranda and Tali off their feet. "Garrus!" Ashley shouted over her comm. "Garrus…god damn it some one answer me!"

"This is Corporal Sutton" She said giving Ashley a weak reply.

Ashley grateful to get a response answered. "Is every one all right and what was that?"

"An explosion ripped through engineering and the labs…" Ashley got static for awhile, and then the signal cleared. "Phelps and Prat are dead."

"What about Garrus?" Ashley anxiously asked.

"He's unconscious but he's…breathing… he won't … lost a lot of blood… medi-gel all gone…pick up!" Sutton said weakly through the static until she couldn't be heard any more.

"Williams I'm sorry but we have to keep moving, no matter who we've lost." Miranda said remorsefully.

"Damn it!" Ashley shouted "Joker send the shuttle to pick up Sutton and Garrus." She said over her comm.

* * *

Ashley and her team made it to the elevator with out trouble. It was like the Illusive man was waiting for them. The door swung open revealing one man starring at the team, his steely blue eyes gazing at them from the other side of the room; he was standing behind his desk leaning against the wall.

"So they've sent Williams…Miranda this is a surprise." The Illusive man said with a half hearted grin." I was expecting Shepard…is he with you?" he asked looking at each of the group circling him with their weapons aimed at him.

"We hoped you could tell us." Miranda said bitterly glaring at her former boss.

"Ah so the batarians did take him." The Illusive man said still smiling

"How do you know that?" Ashley demanded

"Batarian groups calling them selves, the batarian rebellion were looking for him." The Illusive man answered taking a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and placing it in his mouth."I told them Omega and they attacked it…with a reaper at the lead." He said grimly while lighting his cigarette.

"You bastard you sold him out!" Miranda shouted "You've betrayed this organization, me, and humanity by turning on Shepard!"

"Don't let you're personal feelings for the man blind you Miranda." The Illusive man said taking a puff of his cigarette, then exhaling "Now we know they plan to attack Arcturus station."

"Bull Arcturus is our most heavily defended base in the Alliance, they wouldn't attack their!" Ashley shouted

The Illusive man ignored her." The Council has the bulk of our fleet is in orbit around the Citadel, guarding the station against Shepard leaving us open for attack."

"Why would a batarian fleet attack the heart of human space?" Tali questioned

"My guess…they want to attack Earth." The Illusive man said taking another puff of smoke and exhaling after a while. "They might be use the Reaper to activate all the relays in the system."

"How?" Miranda questioned

"Arcturus station is located at the nexus of several mass relays…the Reapers have control over relays." The Illusive man said "If one where to activate several relays at once a signal would be sent to those corresponding relays and so on to other relay nexuses tearing a portal open to dark space and leading a few or prehaps hundreds Reapers out of dark space."

"So this is why you wanted relay technology?" Miranda questioned shocked by the revelation

"Yes and if I don't send ships in the area of Arcturus we will face oblivion by the Reapers."

Miranda looked at Ashley and Tali, the Illusive man was right but Ashley or Tali would not be swayed as easily. She had to act; she flared her biotics and slammed them into the wall.

"I knew you would set us up!" Tali shouted

"Cerberus bitch!" Ashley grunted

"Good Miranda now deal with them and lets leave." The Illusive man said

Miranda looked at the Illusive man with disgust. First he had betrayed Shepard because he was no longer useful and he had done the same to her. But now faced with death he needs her again. "My loyalty is with Shepard."Miranda said coldly "You've played you're part." Miranda said shooting the Illusive man in his chest.

The Illusive man slumped over, his cigarette falling to the floor."You'll regret this." He whispered before falling to the floor. Miranda walked over to the body of her former boss and put a few more rounds into him. Tali and Ashley picked them selves up.

"Oh keelah!" Tali moaned rubbing her back

"Nice set up, but next time let me know first." Ashley said

Miranda paid no attention to them as she typed on the now deceased Illusive man's computer. "What are you doing?" Ashley asked

"I'm transmitting Shepard's location to the empress and sending as many Cerberus ships as I can to Arcturus station…which isn't even close to being enough in this short amount of time." Miranda answered

Ashley looked at Miranda suspiciously "What happens to Cerberus now?"

Miranda looked up at Ashley "I know this organization better than any one…I will lead this organization."

"What!" Ashley yelled "This is a terrorist organization I won't allow…"

"I know some of the things this organization have done are unforgivable." Miranda interrupted "But right now this organization has the only data about any reaper technology and we will need what we can get!" Miranda shouted now standing up "You've seen what sovereign did to the Citadel and Alliance fleets if we don't use what we have now more will die!"

Ashley wasn't sure what to do. Sovereign nearly destroyed the Citadel fleet and took out many Alliance ships. She knew that if the rest of the reaper fleet came, they're wouldn't be enough ships in the galaxy to stop them. "Fine but what happens when the Reapers are defeated?" Ashley questioned angry at having to agree with Miranda.

"I'll try to reform it, the illegal experiments will be stopped, the council will know everything about us and I will give them what ever they need to destroy the Reapers…and if I cant do that then I'll disband Cerberus entirely." Miranda said trying to per sway Ashley.

Ashley could see in Miranda's eyes that she was serious about what she was saying and for the first time thought she could trust her." Ok but if you stab me in the back like you're Illusive man did to Shepard there isn't a Reaper big enough in the galaxy that will stop me from taking you out." Ashley threatened

"You have my word…Ashley." Miranda said shaking Ashley's hand.

Ashley gave Miranda a nod and called Joker on her comm. "Joker are Sutton and Garrus on the ship?"

"_Yes ma'am!" _

"Good, pick us up and chart a course for Arcturus station…we've got a lot of explaining to do with Admiral Hackett once we get there."

**End**

* * *

**AN/ So we've got a few more chapters left if you've been following the story this long or if you just now decided to read it thank you. This chapter was going to be chapter ten but then I needed to explain how Raina found Shepard and Belac. (that's what this chapter did.) So Miranda will be the new "Illusive man", (should I say Illusive woman?) and Ashley and Miranda have now come to an understanding. In other Mass Effect 3 stories (this story is set between ME2 and ME3) I really don't care for they way the Reapers come out of dark space so I did some thing I think is very different. (No disrespect to those guys their stories are cool.) Keep reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Belac Rebow

"Belac,Belac wake up!"

Belac was dazed and had a splitting headache but that only meant that he was still alive. "Argh...Shepard?"

"Yeah." Shepard replied dryly. "Looks like they took us alive, I can't guess why they want me, but what about you?"

"I was investigating a group calling themselves the batarian rebellion in the Attican traverse." Belac said

"You think they found out who you are?" Shepard asked

"Could be. You killed one of their higher ups a two years ago."

"Balak?" Shepard muttered

"That's him." Balac stared at Shepard. The human had a kind of aura around him,like head seen every thing in the galaxy,he was intimidating. Even though Balac was well aware of his reputation,even though he was assigned to capture him, he knew he could trust him.

"Got some thing on you're mind?" Shepard asked the staring turian.

"Shepard you were a hero ad an icon, not just for humanity but for all races in the galaxy."

"I never asked to be." Shepard grunted

"No you didn't but you were in the right place at the right time."

"You have a point right?" Shepard questioned,annoyed at the turian.

"Why did you betray the Council?"

"I never betrayed them!" Shepard shouted

"Then why did you join Cerberus and rewrite the geth?"

Shepard angrily sighed at the question. "Balac you would agree that when I hunted Saren all the proof I gathered, the information the salarian STG operatives provided wasn't enough for the council to send me to Ilos correct?"

Knowing that the council really did screw up the Saren situation gave Shepard a nod and listened attentively.

"We are both spectres', we swore an oath to protect the galaxy and the council endangered the galaxy when they refused to help me with Saren even after all the proof I gave them."

Belac Rebew had always played by the rules and never resolved a situation with brute force, he listened to the man infront of him. Shepard was his opposite, he would save as many as he could but would put down any in his way. Shepard was right, the council did endanger the galaxy, had they listened to Shepard the battle for the Citadel could have ended with fewer casualties.

"The way I understand it is that you could of held the Systems Alliance fleet back to concentrate on Sovereign." Belac added "Why did you save them if you feel that way?"

"If I didn't humanity would have been as letting the council die in order to put ourselves on the council." Shepard answered " then the galaxy would have been to divided to fight the reapers."

"The Reapers are a myth and sovereign was a geth ship!" Belac said agitatedly "You don't expect me to..."

"No matter how charismatic you are the geth don't talk to organics they kill them!" Shepard interrupted playing off the turians disbelief. "You've seen the STG reports on indoctrination, You've seen sovereign's weapons did those look like they came from the geth!" Shepard's eyes were like daggers, piercing through the turian. "You see the batarian flag ship right?" Shepard said looking outside his window at the Reaper. "If that was a geth ship and the geth being against organics like you say then why would batarians have one?"

Belac looked away from Shepard. He now understood why so many admired him even willing to die for him. He was starting to believe. "Ok say I believe you, why did you join Cerberus and rewrite the geth like you said in your trial?"

"Cerberus was the only group investigating the missing colonies so I used their resources to help stop it. The geth do have different factions, the ones I helped want to help me fight the reapers, so the stronger they are the more ready we will be when they finally come." Shepard replied

"So you're time with Cerberus, the geth and escaping from you're trial and going into the terminus systems had nothing to do with the council and you wanting revenge?"

"No it never did, but they need to be ready when the reapers come."

"The council have you all wrong Shepard." Belac said "I've never met any one like you, Shepard."

That might be a good thing, you might live longer and not find yourself in a situation like this." Shepard said giving a small laugh

"I've got to say Shepard there is a lot more to you than just what I've read."

"Do you believe every thing you read?" Shepard asked looking out of the window again. "Some times I wonder if I'm the hero people in the news say I am or the blood thirsty renegade mercs and politicians say I am."

"If you have so much doubt why do you still do it?"

"Because I'm the only on who can... the council would have no one to keep them on their toes. Shepard replied giving Belac a halfhearted laugh.

" believe me they have enough trouble with Raina and her I'm the best at what I do attitude." Belac chuckled

"What do you know about her" Shepard asked "I've never seen a biotic like her."

"She is a bit of a mystery." Belac sighed " All I know is that she has been a spectre since she was one hundred and twelve and that there is no record of her before she was ninety."

"So you've worked with her before?" Shepard asked

"Yeah, last time we were told to bring in a batarian arms dealer selling weapons to a krogen clan."

"How did that go?"

"Raina killed every one in the building and crushed the dealers throat. He lived but he couldn't talk." Belac said as if he'd told this story many times before. "Shes reckless, violent and the most powerful biotic I've ever known."

"She's that powerful?" Shepard asked

"I've seen her pull a fighter out of the sky and launch a pack of charging krogen into orbit."

"Interesting" Shepard thought to himself " You got any family Belac?"

"No I'm an orphan like you." Belac answered "But when you're a turian that's no excuse not to do what you have to do and you are expected to do your best."

"Even more so for a turian orphan I'm guessing?"

"Yes, because of it I got through the ranks slowly but then I got a break." Belac said

"What was that?"

"I was assigned to a team that went to an uncharted planet in the verge to shut down a batarian weapons facillity that was making and selling illegal weapons tech."

"So batarians were scum even when they had an embassy." Shepard thought to him self.

"The mission was simple, go in, bring in the man in charge, round up civilians and destroy the base."

"Nothing is ever that easy." Shepard muttered

"We got ambushed and my commanding officer was killed and I had to lead the rest of my team out of harms way and wait until reinforcements arrived." Belac sighed " no one else died and the next thing I know the council wanted me to be a spectre." Belac proclaimed proudly "That was forty years ago."

"That long?" Shepard asked

"Yeah and capturing you was going to be my last mission before I retired but...it looks like I wont get a chance."

"We'll get out of this I promise." Shepard assured

Belac didn't answer but the look he had on his face looked unsure of whether or not to believe Shepard or not. "I hope so Shepard." Belac muttered "I've been meaning to ask you some thing?"

"Ask" Shepard replied

"Do you have a first name because I only ever hear you referred to as Shepard or commander?"

"Commander Skcih Shepard of the Systems Alliance navy." Shepard mumbled

"seriously?"

"Yep, when I was growing up on Earth I didn't know my first name, all I knew was my last name and the kids I ran with called me Skcih."

Belac laughed"So when you enlisted you gave them a silly name like skeet,scoot...how do you pronounce it?"

"Skcih is pronounced like scitch, but every one calls me Shepard because as you so kindly pointed out Skcih is silly, so to avoid the hysterical laughter I introduce my self as Shepard."

Belac and Shepard share a laugh, both knowing in the back of their minds this might be their last.

**End**

* * *

**AN/ This chapter was going to be part of chapter 11 but I felt like this should be a chapter by itself . A little back story for my original characters get put in along with Shepard's first name.**

**So this means thirteen chapters in stead of twelve like I planned. Next chapter we see the leader of the batarian rebellion and why they have a reaper.**

**Please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Emissary **

After two days of what seemed like wandering aimlessly, the vessel Shepard and Belac are imprisoned on prepares to land at a batarian space station. Shepard looks out of his window to see the massive fleet that attacked Omega, ready to go at a moments notice, with the reaper having an imposing presents on the smaller batarian warships . "What are they planning?" Shepard thought. The ship was docked, Shepard and Belac were dragged up and blind folded and marched out of the ships brig. After awhile a set of automatic doors opened and the blind folds taken off and forced to their knees.

"Sorry for the theatrics Shepard but with you...precautions must be made."

"Who are you!" Shepard demanded trying to adjust his eyes to the change of light.

"I'm shocked that you don't remember me, after all you are the one to blame for my...disfigurement." A batarian said pointing to a missing eye.

"I've killed lots of batarians and by the look of it I did you a favor." Shepard chuckled

"Human arrogance...a pathetic characteristic of your species!" The batarian snarled "I am Orahn Dar'nal, leader of the batarian rebellion and a general of the batarian Hegemony."

"So the Hegemony is funding that fleet you have outside." Shepard questioned "So what are you planning on doing with that reaper?"

Orahn ignored Shepard." You were made a hero, you're kind sent you to invade batarian space!" Orahn shouted in disgust "You destroyed our space stations, invaded one of our colonies and lead the batarian massacre of Torfan!" he bellowed "You and the rest of the humans are butchers yet all of you're kind are hailed as heroes to the galaxy!"

"Batarians invade human colonies and take human slaves and complain about human military action!" Belac shouted "And you expect people to feel sorry for you!" he continued to shout "If those were turian colonies you can expect more than what you got from the humans!"

Orahn marched over to Belac and booted him in the face, sending warm turian blood splashing on Shepard's face.

"Just like a batarian to kick some one when their down!" Shepard shouted "Take these shackles off and try that on me!"

"I have other plans for you!" Orahn growled

"Let me guess, it has some thing to do with the reaper right?"

"Yes." Orahn said giving Shepard a large toothy grin."The emissary would like to speak with you."

"What are you planning to do with it?" Shepard questioned

"For to long the humans have been aloud to get away with murder!" Orahn angrily proclaimed "The emissary has promised the batarian people immunity from the cycle of extinction that will sweep the other races!"

"Your insane!" Shepard grunted

"With my forces at the ready and the alliance fleet at the Citadel we will strike at Arcturus and plunge the sword of the rebellion into the heart of humanity!" He announced madly

"You're going to attack Earth!" Shepard exclaimed in shock

"Yes, the vids will flash with Earth and your colonies in flames, the batarian people and we will herald the exalted march of the reaper fleet!"

"You wont win, I'll make sure of it!" Shepard shouted "And when a human army marches on Khar'shan you will regret even dreaming to attack Earth!" Shepard threatened

Orahn smiled at Shepard and signaled two of his men to take him away. Shepard was brought into a separate room and at it's center was a beacon. One of the guards unshackled Shepard,with the other one pointing his weapon at him. Shepard was then shoved to the beacon when he was suddenly swept off his feet into the air and was blinded by an intense light. Shepard wasn't on the station anymore or at least it didn't feel like it. He was some were dark, strange and completely alien.

Out of the darkness came a voice.**_ You are the human...Shepard? _**

"You're emissary?"

_**Yes**_

"Why are you helping an organic race?" Shepard demanded

_**We have watched and waited for a long time. When we were found we were sleep, but presumed dead. You may know us by the name Leviathan of Dis. **_

"That's wonderful now why are you helping the batarians!"

_**When they awoke us, we learned their hate for humanity, so they became willing tools.**_

"Why are you going to attack Earth?" Shepard demanded

_**We learned of Sovereigns failure and Harbingers carelessness. You are the cause of their failures...you and humanity must be dealt with.**_

"I'm glad to see I've made you nervous."

_**You're arrogance and bravado will be you're destruction.**_

"Harbinger and Sovereign said the same thing."

_**We know you're strength,determination and will power. Harbinger and Sovereign made the mistake of underestimating you, I will not. I will give you a proposition human.**_

"What ever it is you can keep it!"

_**We are not asking.**_

"Argh!" Shepard was feeling intense pain go through his body.

_**You're mind will join ours... you will be a god.**_

"No... no I don't want this!"

_You don't know what you want Shepard._

_**What is this?**_

"Emissary?" Shepard asked weakly

_Think harder._

Shepard's eyes were wide with fear "Havoc!" he shouted

_**What are you?**_

_I am true intelligence, not bound by the weakness of organic and machine...like reapers. I am Havoc and I am assuming DIRECT CONTROL._

_**What...how is...NO!**_

_This is assimilation._

"What did you do?" Shepard asked "Did you kill it?"

_I made Emissary my own...they are me._

"Why are you turning against the reapers?"

_There is an error. You have defeated them, yet they are superior. If they cannot defeat you, they do not deserve to exist._

"So this is some sort of test?"

_Organic life will be tested. Will they prevail and destroy the Reapers? Or will they fall to the same cycle of extinction that has plagued organic civilization for millions of years. This is for you to decide Shepard. _

* * *

Shepard came out of his trance to an explosion. The two guards were knocked to the floor. Shepard flared his biotics and slammed the two of them through the automatic door. Sirens blared throughout the station, it was exploding. "Havoc must have hacked the stations systems and caused an over load in it's systems." Shepard thought. Bodies of dead batarians littered the stations floor. "Shepard!" Orahn barked down the hall, pointing a pistol at Belac's head. "You've ruined every thing!" Orahn barked

"You're just a tool for the Reapers this is you're own damn fault!" Shepard shouted back

"Doesn't matter, Emissary and my fleet have gone and this station is crumbling!" The distraught batarian shouted "But you will die here!"

"Oh shut up!" A voice shouted behind Orahn. Orahn's head exploded, spilling chunks of the former leader on Belac.

"Really, Raina?" Belac said weakly

"No time to whine Belac, we need to get out of here."Raina teased unlocking the fellow spectre's shackles. She stopped, wet blue turian blood covered her hand.

"Bastard shot me." Belac exhaled "If I was a little younger he wouldn't of had a chance."

"Come on boy scout get up,you're not dieing on my watch...the council would have a fit!" She said trying to get Belac to laugh.

Belac coughed up blood "No time...leave!"

"You obviously didn't hear me, you aren't staying here!" Raina shouted

"Shepard needs to get out." Belac said weakly "And we'll need every spectre we can get." Belac coughed more "The...Reapers are...coming...help shep..." Belac's body fell limp in Raina's arms.

"Raina I'm sorry, but we need to leave!" Shepard shouted reaching for her hand.

Raina took a last look at Belac and then took Shepard's hand. They ran out of the station to the airlock leading to Raina's ship.

* * *

"Yui get us away from this station!" Raina ordered

"No shit sherlock!" Yui grunted

The station exploded with the Empress just barley making it out .

Raina took a deep breath. "Yui chart a course for the Citadel."

"Are you out of you're mind!" Shepard shouted "We need to get to Arcturus station!"

"The council wants you and damn it they can have you!"

Shepard had to think of some thing. If didn't get to Arcturus station millions were going to die. "You're an asari."

"Last time I checked or do you think I'm light blue for just because?" Raina said agitatedly at the question. "Why?"

"You can meld with my mind!"

"You can't spin you're bull on me!"

"I can't lie to you if you're in my head!" Shepard yelled "What do you have to lose?"

Raina glared at Shepard. "Fine I'll play." She walked up to Shepard and placed her hands on his temples. "Relax Shepard." She looked intensely into his eyes. "Embrace eternity!" She was in Shepard's mind. In an instant she saw the Illusive man and his time with Cerberus, his conversations with Saren, Sovereign, Havoc and Emissary. She saw his choice to keep the collector base and then later destroy it. Every thing she saw proved Shepard was right. Raina came out of the joining of her mind with Shepard so exhausted she stumbled to the floor.

"Raina!" Yui shouted rushing to her side.

"Well you aren't crazy like the council thinks you are." Raina exhaled

"Yui we're going to Arcturus!"

**End **

* * *

**AN/Just two chapters left. (They will be posted later this week.) I hope you like this chapter as much fun as I had writing it. Just to clarify Khar'shan is the batarian home world and the Batarian Hegemony is their government, Havoc's dialogue is in Italics and Emissary's is in bold and italic. Next chapter every thing hits the fan and a hero will be lost. (not a spoiler because it really could be any body.) **

**Keep reading the story and please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Shepard was right**

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes." Yui yawned

"Get some sleep, you've been flying thirteen hours straight." Raina said

"Sure just don't fly the ship into a star." Yui said getting out of the pilots chair and walking out of the cock pit.

"That's some kid you've got there." Shepard said

"She's a dime ain't she?" Raina chuckled

"She's a kid and you've got her flying your ship." Shepard said confused as to why some one like Raina would even be bothered with a child...a human one at that.

"Don't worry Shepard when she's eighteen I'm having her enlist in the alliance military." Shepard glared suspiciously at the asari. "Don't look at me that way she wants to be in the alliance, but doesn't have the right papers to get in."

"How did you get her?"

"Four years ago I tracked a pirate group who attacked my ship to an uncharted planet." Raina said "I found out that they were running a smuggling operation. When I landed they started shooting prisoners." She said as if she was talking about some thing else not as violent.

"I assume you killed these pirates?" Shepard asked

Raina laughed evilly "Damn right I did!"

"Some krogen thought I would show mercy to him by taking a human girl hostage." She said grimly "That was the last thing he thought of while I warped him into jelly."

"So that kid was Yui?" Shepard asked disgusted by the graphic details of the story.

Raina nodded. " No one else survived and I took her, taught her to defend herself and fly the ship."

"Why not give her to a human orphanage?" Shepard wondered

"You know how great those Orphanages are Shepard" Raina continued " The kid wanted to stay on the ship so I let her."

Raina started to laugh. "You are one cold son of a bitch you know that?"

"Really now." Shepard said sarcastically but confused at what she meant and the sudden change of topic.

"Miranda and Ashley...their pretty hot." Raina said giving Shepard a devilish smile "Does Ash know about you're late night incursion in engineering with that babe Miranda Lawson?"

"What are you talking about?" Shepard asked defensively

"I've been in you're head Shep, but don't worry it will be our little secret." Raina giggled giving Shepard a wink.

"So whats you're story?" Shepard asked trying to ignore the accusation implied on him.

"I've got no story." Raina sighed looking at the ship controls and back at Shepard who was staring at her. "That's real creepy, I'll give you the short version." Raina said in an annoyed tone of voice. "I don't remember any part of my life from thirty to a hundred, my biotics are unnatural even by asari standards and for what ever reason I live through things when I shouldn't."

"You sound bitter." Shepard said

"I don't know who I am...hell I don't even know if Raina Lo'gan is my real name!" Raina snapped. "But when I find out why I don't remember any thing a lot of people are going to pay for it."

"Lo'gan?" Shepard asked

"Oh...my last name before I got hitched...Howlit is the only thing I can really say is mine."

"You got married?" Shepard asked in disbelief

"I know surprising revelation!" Raina said sarcastically "But yes. He was a human" Raina's characteristically emotionless face dropped into a frown. "He was a C-sec officer."

"What happened to him?"

"We'd been married a year, I was usually doing spectre stuff...When I got some good news if that's what you want to call it." Raina said uneasily "I was having a child...his child" Raina had tears forming but flicked them away before they fell "I went to the Citadel to tell him...that's when the geth attacked...James died...and a geth pulse rifle blast went right through me..." Raina put her hand on her belly. "My family died that day...his cross and Yui are the only good things I have."

"Raina I'm so sorry." Shepard said remorsefully

"Every one is sorry for some thing!" Raina growled "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, I'm sorry I cant give Yui her parents back and I'm sorry that when people get close to me they die!" Raina shouted

"Raina by helping me you will be saving more live than any one has and when we beat the Reapers you will have avenged James." Shepard said trying to calm the asari down.

Raina took a deep breath and exhaled " You are one manipulative bastard...but I'll help."

"_This is Arcturus station to Empress, state your business!" _The inter comm cracked. Raina turned around

'This is Raina Howlit, I am a council spectre and I am requesting an landing and an audience with Admiral Hackett."

"_One moment...Your identity has been clarified and the Admiral will meet with you on the docking bay."_

"Get ready Shepard."

* * *

Shepard and Raina moved down the docking bay to the entrance to the station.

"What are you doing here Shepard!" Admiral Hackett shouted standing in the stations entrance." The council is sure that you have a fleet ready to attack the Citadel."

"Admiral there's no time to explain a batarian fleet is going to attack this station." Shepard said

"No offense but that's the second time today that I've heard that non sense." Hackett dismissed

"Who else told you?"

"Ashley Williams, the Normandy and about one hundred Cerberus ships came through and nearly caused an incident giving the same warning." The Admiral sighed "I'm going to ask you to surrender peacefully until a council authority can collect you."

"I am the council authority and as a spectre, Shepard will not be arrested by you!" Raina barked "Now you are going to tell me where is Ashley Williams."

"In a holding cell." The Admiral answered not intimidated by Raina in the least.

"Release her!" Raina ordered "And take Shepard to get her if I don't hear from him on his ship I will see to it that you be stripped of command."

"Yes ma'am." Hackett agreed "This way Shepard."

Arcturus station is the home of the Systems Alliance fleet. The pride of humanities military might and the first line of defense against invasion through the Charon relay that leads to earth. If this station falls earth might very well be next.

The elevator doors to the holding cells opened. After awhile they stopped."Williams you're free!" Hackett said opening the cell.

"Shepard!" Ashley exclaimed pushing past the Admiral and embracing Shepard. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ash."

'What is she doing here?" Ashley asked angrily pointing at Raina.

"I'm on you're side now!" Raina snapped "This station is in trouble and we all need to be ready!"

Admiral Hackett stepped up to Raina "I'm not doing anything until..."

The station alarms sounded off, cutting the Admiral off mid sentence. "_A fleet identified as batarian has entered the system with a dreadnaught sized vessel at point and closing fast on the station!" _The stations operator said over Admiral Hackett's comm. Unit

"Oh my god...Shepard was right!" Hackett whispered. He looked over to the elevator and saw Shepard, Ashley and Raina running to them. "Whats going on!" He shouted

"Batarians have a Reaper like Sovereign at their lead!" Shepard shouted back as he stopped

"It's gonna use the dormant relays in the system to unlock a portal into dark space were the rest of the reapers are!" Ashley added

"We don't have time for explanation, we are leaving!" Raina shouted.

Admiral Hackett looked on at the three of them as they disappeared behind the doors of the elevators.

"All ships get airborne, defend the station and the Charon relay at all costs...nothing else matters!" Hackett ordered over his comm. Unit "God help us all."

* * *

"Joker get this ship in the air!" Shepard ordered running out of the airlock. "We need to take out that Reaper!"

"Shepard, the reaper is emitting a signal that is activating several dormant mass relays." EDI said

"So this is how the world ends and we get a front row seat...fantastic!" Joker said sarcastically

The Normandy whipped off the dock and quickly joined the fight. There were eight hundred alliance ships and about one hundred Cerberus ships. The batarians had at least a fleet of over a thousand with Havoc at the lead. The batarian fleet caught the station off guard and quickly took out several ships before any could fight back. The Cerberus ships had the advantage of reinforced hulls and shields, but that wasn't enough against the Reaper pushing closer to the Charon relay. The reaper was using the batarian ships as cover while it moved through the defending ships.

**Normandy**

"Shields at 85 percent!" EDI said

"Damn it, every time we hit'em with the main gun they fill the hole!" Joker shouted

"Shields at 60 percent...and falling!"

"This is bad...really..."

EDI interrupted "Several relays are now active and more are coming online!"

**The Empress**

"Shepard that thing is getting closer that relay...make some thing happen!" Raina shouted over her comm.

"What are we gonna do?" Yui asked crying

"Hey you know there's no crying on this ship!" Raina said playfully " I need you to get to an escape pod."

"No I wanna stay here with you!" Yui shouted.

"I'm gonna fly away from the fight a little and launch you a safe distance away." Raina said turning around looking at the scared human girl. "When it's over I'll come get you, so for right now do what I tell you."

"You promise?" Yui demanded tears still streaming down her face.

Raina looked her in the eye and gave a wink. "I'm the best at what I do...

**Arcturus Station**

"Guardian lasers off line!" a station operator shouted. "Shields at twenty percent!" Shouted another.

"This is bad." Admiral Hackett thought to him self.

"Sir what are you're orders?" an operator asked

The Admiral walked to the operators comm. To message the ships fighting out side. "All ships keep fighting until Alliance reinforcements arrive, we will hold the line here!" he shouted "We will not be the ones that stood guard while humanity died...we will show these four eyed bastards why we've got the best damn fleet in the galaxy!" He continued. "Hit'em with every thing we've got!"

The comm. roared with cheers and shouts. "It's hopeless" Hackett thought to himself. "Alliance and council ships wouldn't get here in time."

"Humanity is running out of time.' Hackett whispered to himself.

"Sir we've got a message from an asari dreadnaught in the system!" a station operator yelled

"What is an asari ship doing here?" The Admiral thought "Patch them in!"

"_This is Aria T'Loek captain of the dreadnaught Arizen!" _Aria shouted over her comm._" In coming in with maybe two thousand ships!"_

The Admiral knew Aria's reputation as a ruthless crime lord in the Terminus systems and was naturally suspicious. "I'm not complaining but why would the pirate queen of Omega help us?"

"_When a batarian fleet attacks my station!" _Aria angrily answered "_You should be thanking that human spectre of yours."_

Hackett was smiling with excitement. He knew this battle would be won!

* * *

"Looks like we're getting help from Aria, their cutting the batarians in half!" Joker shouted

"Push through them and hit that Reaper!" Shepard ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The Normandy pushed past the enemy ship, taking heavy hits on the way. "Shields at forty...thirty five...twenty percent." EDI said. The Normandy fired the thanix cannon, ripping through the Reapers shields and blasting a gaping hole through it's hull.

"Hell yeah!" Joker shouted

"Circle around and hit'em again!" Shepard yelled

The Normandy again, this time taking out the reaper and several batarian ships in the resulting explosion.

"Run you four eyed sons of bitches!" Ashley shouted excitedly at the retreating would be invaders.

Shepard leaned against the wall and heavily exhaled. "It's over."

"Shepard the dormant relays are active and I'm reading a huge spike in dark energy signatures." EDI said as if trying to yell. "The Reapers are coming."

In seconds an intense blinding light spread across the system. When it cleared several dozen Reapers were scattering to the now newly active mass relays...with one going through the Charon relay.

"Shepard the captain of the Empress is trying to open a link...patching her through."EDI said

"_Shepard you should of told me reapers are this fast._" Raina grunted _"Not faster than my fast...but still kinda fast!"_

Shepard jumped up to the comm, almost knocking Joker out of his seat. "You're chasing it!" Shepard bellowed

"_I'm giving you the coordinates to the escape pod Yui is in_." Raina said uneasily _"Take care of her will ya?" _

"Wait, what are you doing!" Shepard shouted

"_You'll need need a Reaper for the council to really do any thing about them...I can get you this one."_

"What are you saying?" Shepard questioned

"_I'm going into FTL and I'm gonna crash this junker into that monster and blow it up in earth orbit."_

"That's crazy, you'll die!" Shepard shouted

"_You're the hero this galaxy needs right now and if I don't do this people die on that pretty blue planet of yours!" _Raina yelled _"If the council doesn't believe in Reapers after this... please shoot them... for me._"

"Shes cut communications commander."

**End.**

* * *

**AN/ I really hope this chapter is good I tried writing the space battle as best I could. Only one chapter left. Thank you every body for reading this story, It's my first and not my last story. **

**Please review, tell me how you liked this chapter or comment on the story as a whole.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ah Yes Reapers...

_This is Citadel News net I'm Emily Wong. The Galactic community is out raged by new and stunning revelations, surrounding the batarian attack on Arcturus station. Apparently the first human spectre, Alliance Commander Shepard had actually been put on trial for treason and suspicion to attack the Citadel. The commander escaped the trial and went into the Terminus systems, to gain the aid of notorious pirate Aria T' Loek, whose ships were instrumental in repelling the attack on Arcturus. Human ambassador Donnel Udina had this to say about the trial. _"It's a sad day when the Council disregards one of it's own agents and puts him on trial for false crimes! Forcing him to get the help of criminals to protect the lives the council seems to have forgotten about!" _It's been three weeks since the attack and new details have surfaced. The batarian flag ship was of the same design as sovereign, attacked Omega and a similar ship was seen exploding in earth orbit. _

_In a press conference earlier this week council representatives gave startling news as to the identity of the ships. _"In the last week we have learned from the incident at Arcturus station, that Sovereign was in fact not a geth ship, but one of perhaps many more A.I.'s not related to the geth at all." _This statement would imply that warnings made by commander Shepard a few years ago of a greater threat from beyond the galaxy are in-fact valid and rumors are circulating that the council knew about what some are calling "Reapers", but never took action and mislead the public. _

_Several council races have been angered by the councils poor handling of the situation, most notably from the council races themselves. Representatives from the Asari Republics and the Salarian Union have said that they are "abhorred by the councils apparent irresponsibility." Members of the Turian Hierarchy and the Human Systems Alliance have also made statements. A turian representative said this over an extra net conference. _"A mistake like this from an institution as old as the galactic council is beyond irresponsible, it's inexcusable and dangerous!" A _Member of the Alliance Parliament had this to say. _"The council has put the galaxy at risk once again! First they do nothing about Saren and throw Shepard at him only to undermine his investigation and now with a possible threat to the galaxy!" _Politicians aren't the only ones outraged by the councils inaction. Protests on the Citadel and colonies all over the galaxy are even calling for members of the council to step down and cry's for war against the Batarian Hegemony are growing by the day . Citadel News net will keep covering these events. _

Shepard walked out of the elevator to the council chamber, smiling now that the council will be forced to act on the Reaper threat.

"Looks like you changed things...the council can't put their figures in their ears and pretend like nothing going on anymore."

Shepard turned around to see an asari with an arm and leg covered in bandages, using a crutch to help her self walk. "Raina...you're alive!" Shepard exclaimed

"Never get into an escape pod at the last second going into FTL." Raina said giving Shepard a weak smile. "You end up in a hospital for three weeks with broken bones and maybe a little internal bleeding."

Raina limped over to Shepard and poked him on his forehead. "You've got a big head thinking I'd give my life for you!" She shouted playfully "I like you Shep... but not that much."

Shepard smiled at the asari "I didn't think so."

"Hows my kid?" Raina asked limping up the stairs with Shepard

Shepard laughed." Raising hell on the Ship!"

Raina gave a smirk "I thought so."

"Why did you teach her asari commando fighting techniques...Joker never stood a chance."

Raina only gave a devilish smile in reply. "Whats next for the three time savior!" Raina proclaimed.

Shepard gave her a confused look." Shep I've been following you sense you went to the Citadel the first time." Raina exhaled.

"The council had you follow me?" Shepard questioned me.

"The most boring assignment ever!" Raina moaned. "Until they ordered me to capture you."

She looked back at Shepard who's head was turned away from the asari. "Look...I'm...sorry I killed your friend." The spectre said uneasily.

Shepard exhaled. "You don't need to apologize."

"You've shown me you can be trusted and have become an ally."

Raina smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. "Don't get all sappy on me!" She shouted. "I'll still take you out if you betray me!"

"You can certainly try!" Shepard said in reply.

They both shared a laugh as they walked to the podium and were greeted by a very tired and mentally drained council.

"Shepard, Raina, good evening." the asari councilor greeted

"It's good to have you back Shepard." the turian councilor added trying his best to sound inviting.

"I never left!" Shepard grunted

"Sorry will never be enough Shepard, but we hope that one day you can forgive us." the turian councilor said trying maybe a little too hard to sound convincing.

Councilor Anderson stepped up. "You're rank in the Alliance and you're spectre status will be returned to you.

"We've called this meeting today to discuss some rather terrifying issues." The salarian councilor said, his voice shaking at the topic. "Several dormant mass relays in relay nexuses are now active."

"Scary...now what are the three stooges going to do about it!" Raina yelled.

"And colonies in council space and the Terminus systems have either been destroyed or the colonists have vanished all together." the asari councilor continued, ignoring Raina.

"So now that other colonies not just human ones are being attacked, you want to do something now?" Shepard shouted angrily at the council.

"What are you gonna do about those big bad imaginary space machines this crazy guy next to me has been talking about for the longest time!" Raina teased.

"The Reapers are here!" the turian councilor shouted back. "The data you've given us and Raina's report of her joining have confirmed this!"

Shepard looked over to Raina and the two spectre's smiled. "Ah yes Reapers..." Shepard scoffed, talking back to the council " The race of dreadnaught sized A.I.'s that harvest all life in the galaxy..." Shepard continued to mock "I've dismissed that claim, you three were absolutely right about them."

"Shepard please!" the turian councilor pleaded. "We've never faced a threat like this before...we don't know what to do...we need your help."

"You three discredited me so fast before and now you need my help?" Shepard questioned agitatedly

"You are the only one who knows any thing about the Reapers...we need you Shepard." the asari councilor said with her voice cracking as if trying not to shout.

Shepard glared at the council. This same council criticized his every move in his hunt for Saren, had done nothing to help him with the collectors and even put him on trial. Now they need him when forced to look at evidence they can't deny. But that isn't important...stopping the Reapers is. "I'll have Miranda Lawson brief the council on any new technology Cerberus found during my investigation into the collectors."

"Thank you Shepard." Anderson sighed in relief "You have our full support!"

"Don't thank me yet, we've got a war to win. We can't hold any thing back, there will be no surrender, if we can bring the galaxy together we can win this war and destroy the Reapers once and for all!"

**The End...for now.**

**AN/ The last chapter to my first story. Thank you all that read this and reviewed. I know there are some grammar and spelling mistakes that I could of missed but did not see during editing. (but thank you for reading any way!) **

**Skcih Shepard will return. (The sequel will be a Mass Effect 3 story and I promise it will be one you haven't read before!) **

**I really wanted to expand Shepard and Raina's talk before Shepard speaks with the council and I added some extra lines for her.**

**Please review.**


End file.
